A Forgotten Past
by Shawn O'Neil
Summary: Though the past has been harsh for Kit, a new light has shone onto her future...but now, more than ever, she is finding that friendship and family, are biased more upon what is in the heart, rather than what the skin portrays.
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten Past  
  
By Kit O'Neil  
  
*Ok, there's a little info you need to know before you fall head over heals in love with my story.hehe.I lie well.anyway.some of the ages are screwed up.Gohan is 28.and he's married to Videl, Goten is 17, Trunks is 18.this is pretty much at the end of Dragonball Z.I never saw Dragonball GT.so just pretend it never happened.Videl knows that Gohan beat Cell, and that he's really strong.and so on and so forth.yadda yadda.blah blah blah.hold on.let me think. right, well.this is pretty much all made up.obviously, cuz this isn't based on reality, but ya get the point.and Buu never existed.ok? Right! .oh and no one has passed Super Sayian 2.at least none of the Z fighters (the Sayian Z fighters).and when Frieza destroyed Namek.yeah, well that happened 20 years ago!.that's about it.now you enjoy yourselves.ya hear!.yeah.I need a life.*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Piccolo, I promise I won't tell a soul who I am! Just let me come with you to the tournament!" an energetic 28 year old begged, leaning on Piccolo's shoulder as her feet were floating a good two feet off the ground. She stepped back and placed her fists on her hips as she stared intently into his eyes, attempting to convince him seeing how words seemed to do nothing.  
  
"No! You just got back from the outer world, and your mother is relying on me to make sure you recover fully before you go into the public!" Piccolo defended, turning his back and replaying the scene in his mind.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
A woman about 5 foot 9 flashed in front of Piccolo out of nowhere, while he was meditating. Her hair was wild and pointy, and black as the night sky, and her cold eyes shared the same color. She was wearing what seemed to be a blue, full body suit, with a white armor skirt, matching top, white knee- high boots, and white gloves that went to her elbow, around her head a diamond tiara sparkled in the light. In the woman's arms was a young woman that, at that time, simply looked like a pile of blood stained clothes. The girl too was wear a blue body suite, but this one was designed to have part of the material cut away around the mid section, to show the stomach, and only one sleeve. Her armor was shaped similar to that of a tank top that ended right below the chest, and she also had a white skirt, knee-high boots, and gloves that ended at the wrist. A slight breeze went by and blew the young woman's fiery red hair, which appeared to have the same texture as the woman holding her, to reveal a badly bruised and bloody face.  
  
"My name is Sierra.I seek the Namek Piccolo." The woman said seriously, without changing her tone of voice.  
  
"I am Piccolo." He replied uncrossing his legs and allowed his feet to meet the ground.  
  
"Good, it seems I have come to the right place then.I have heard of your kind, the Namek race, and I must admit I am a bit impressed. It is said you posses the ability to heal.so I am here to make an offer, to save the life of my daughter." Sierra began, referring to the girl in her arms as her daughter.  
  
"An offer?"  
  
"Yes, my daughter, Kitandra, is quite strong, yet all she has ever desired was to be alive and know her father.you see, when Kitandra was 8, she was killed by the space tyrant, Frieza, she died in my arms, and I was able to keep my bodied, so I begged for my daughter's also. I was lucky, and they granted me my daughter, because she was young, and had died of unnatural causes. I raised my daughter, and taught her to fight, and defend herself, as my parents taught me, and she became powerful, more powerful that I could ever conceive. One day she was granted a match with the Grand Kai, and she fought brilliantly.and she won! She was awarded one wish.and she wished to be brought back to life, and sent to the planet in which her father inhabited. But in the midst of her victory, while she was celebrating, she was caught off guard, and a gang of strong, jealous fighters snuck up behind her, and beat her to the point of almost death! You see, they could not kill her, but she is still barely alive! I need your help to heal her! I need you to save my baby!" Sierra said, enraged by the actions of the jealous fighters.  
  
"Why did you bring her here? To Earth?" Piccolo asked, still trying to let the story sink into his system.  
  
"It was rumored that her father lives here, but it also rumored that he died in a battle against one of our own species.I do not know what is true, but it was my duty to bring her here, and please.you must help!" she pleaded, searching his emotions.  
  
"I'm sorry.I can't heal that well." Piccolo admitted, looking away from her strong gaze. Her head dropped, but she fought her tears.  
  
"Maybe I can help!" a man said, who resembled Piccolo. "My name is Dende, I can heal.follow me, she can stay in the guest quarters." he added, leading the visitor into a clean room. Sierra placed her daughter on the bed and both Piccolo and Dende's eyes widened as they witnessed a brown furry tail fall to the girl's side. It wasn't until then did they notice the same type of tail wrapped around Sierra's waist.  
  
"You.you are a Sayian?" Piccolo asked, more to himself than anything.  
  
"Yes, I am." Sierra simply stated. "I must leave now.but please promise me.promise me you will keep her here until she has fully recovered.she also has some advanced healing skills of her own.so if you would aid her in perfecting those skills I would be forever in your debt.and this I ask, not only as a mother.but as a queen." she requested as Dende leaned over Kitandra, and began doing his magic.  
  
"A queen? Of course, I will." Piccolo said, half aware of what is going on.he knew that if she was a queen, then the father of the girl lying unconscious in the bed would be a king.of a prince. "Her father.when should I let her see him?" he asked, as she prepared to leave.  
  
"I will return in a year, and I will expect her to be ready by then.when I come back I will take her to Vegeta.I wish you would keep her away from him until then.he thinks she's dead.and I hear he is remarried now.so I must tell her.and then she will be ready." she finished, and in a flash she was gone as if that had never happened, yet the girl remained in the bed, some of her wounds slightly better with Dende's help.  
  
"This will take a while. I estimate around 3 months before she wakes up." Dende said as he got up and stretched. "Do you think we should put her in some new clothes?" he asked looking to Piccolo. Piccolo looked back at him surprised, there was no way he was going to changer her out of the dirty clothes.but he was going to keep his promise to Sierra, queen of the Sayian race.  
  
*End of Flash Back*  
  
It had been one day less than a year from that day, and sometimes Piccolo wished she had stayed unconscious. Instead of the 3 months Dende had predicted, it simply took 3 days for Kit to recover, and the very day that she woke up, she started training.  
  
"Kit, I told your mother." Piccolo began once more.  
  
"I know what you told my mother! But I'm ready for my big opening!" she said rubbing her hands together. Dende only sat back and watched as Piccolo began to give in.  
  
"Let me think about it." he said walking away." I'll tell you my answer tomorrow night!" he concluded as he entered his room.  
  
"Yes!" Kit yelled with excitement, eager to actually go down onto the surface, and see what she had been dreaming about for almost a year.  
  
It was nine in the morning, the same time Sierra had arrived one year ago that very day. Piccolo hoped that she would stay true to her word, and prayed that she would be there soon. As if she were reading his mind she flickered into sight.  
  
"Ah, Piccolo.I see you were anxious for me to come." Sierra said soothingly.  
  
"You have no idea." He said actually smiling at the sight of a woman.  
  
"Oh, don't tell me my daughter has been a burden on you?" she said; as if she had a strong feel Kitandra would be.  
  
"Only recently.she has been pestering me to take her to participate in the world martial arts tournament that is coming up in a few days.Vegeta will be there, along with the other Z fighters I told you about, half a year ago when you came to check up on Kit. I think it's too risky to introduce another Sayian to the gang.they might think she's dangerous, like Raditz, and Napa." Piccolo explained to Sierra, although she knew all this already.  
  
"I see nothing wrong with it.but I will be looking in from above to see how things go.plus it might be amusing to see Vegeta's face when he realizes his long lost daughter is alive.and with you!" Sierra exclaimed, releasing a long awaited laugh at the possible situation.  
  
"So I can go then!" Kit screamed for joy jumping out from behind the wall. "Oops." she said covering her mouth, as Piccolo gave her a grave look for ease dropping.  
  
"Ha ha.Kitandra darling, it is good to see you back to your normal state.I trust they have been treating you hospitably." she said taking note of her daughter's presence.  
  
"Yes, mother. They have been taking very good care of me.even better.now that I get to be in the tournament!" She jumped happily again at the thought.  
  
"Here, you might be better off wearing some of these." her mother said, handing her a pile of clothes. Since the day Kit had arrive at Piccolo, and Dende's lookout she had none of her own clothes, it was an odd situation for Piccolo because he had to go down to the surface, and go clothes shopping with Kit, $300 and four full clothes bags later they were finally done. Kit looked at the clothes, all her armor and body suites, which she couldn't get here, were in the pile, and some of her other favorite outfits were there too.  
  
"Thank you mom!" she said giving her mother a hug, and then rummaging through her belongings till she came across a pare of tight, black flares and a silver halter top that showed much of her chest and stomach. "Yup.I'm really happy now!" she said as she placed her hand on the clothes she had picked out. They flashed out of sight for a second, and the next second they were replaced by the clothes she was wearing before.on her body were the flares and halter-top. "Trendy." she said to herself looking down at herself and adjusting her shirt to fit her properly. Kit's mother laughed at her excitement and handed her a pair of four inch healed boots that went up to the middle of her leg. "Oh boy! Thanks!" Kit voiced again as she put on the boots and felt like herself again. Her mother also handed her a pair of white knee-high boots, like the ones she was wearing her first day on earth. Kit ran up to her mother and gave her a strong and loving hug. "Do you think father will know who I am?" she asked pulling away, and staring into her mother's stone black eyes with curiosity and a sense of fear.  
  
"I don't think he can forget." Sierra answered, brushing a loose strand of hair out of her daughter's face. "He loved you so much.it was almost unnatural compared to your father's usual behavior." she added smiling to herself at how Vegeta really did act around Kitandra. It was 20 years ago, but he always seemed to become a different person when he held his little girl in his arms.  
  
"If you are going to be in the tournament we will have to start training, Kitandra. It would probably be a good idea to practice focusing your energy on healing also.that will help if someone hits you, then you can simply heal yourself." Piccolo said walking towards the open area on the look out.  
  
"Yes sir!" she replied and saluted. Piccolo simply shook his head; he was going to have a hard time trying to control Kit.again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Kit.Kit?.Kit! Wake up!" Dende yelled, shaking Kitandra while she just dreamed happily. "Oh my god! Look it's a tall blonde man who's tripping.very, very slowly." Dende shouted as Kit sprung up.  
  
"Where? Where?" she asked looking in all directions. Dende laughed at his accomplishment, and soon grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of bed. She stretched once she got up, and quickly stopped in the middle of her yawn as she felt a sharp pain in her side. Piccolo wasn't making her training fun, and when she finally settled down and concentrated, he made it even harder. He had been pushing her to the max, and testing her abilities to the fullest. Just three days ago he noticed how close the tournament was and he gave her an unforgettable work out in the Gravity room. She spent a year in the same cycle. fight, eat, fight, sleep, fight, eat some more, skip sleeping, and then fight again. It wasn't the most enchanting year she had ever experienced and she was glad when a year had past, and there was no more food. When they emerged from the room their clothes were torn and they were breathing heavy. Although Piccolo gave her hell, she only returned the favor.showing him her potential, although she didn't even give him a taste of 1/16th of her true power. She didn't feel it was necessary to tell him the truth about her power, seeing how he was almost literally blown away with such a small amount.  
  
"You better get dressed, the World Martial Arts Tournament is today.and breakfast is ready." Dende said bringing her back to reality. Kit rubbed her stomach, smiled and disappeared from sight.  
  
"Hi Piccolo!" Kit screamed in his ear, appearing right behind him. He covered his ear, but her voice continued to echo throughout it.  
  
"Hello Kitandra.I expect you slept well enough." Piccolo returned the greeting, although his voice was the same quiet, deep tone it always was.  
  
"Ha, yeah.well enough." she said sitting down next to him and eyeing the scrambled eggs in front of her. She picked up her fork and with great force and speed she devoured everything on her plate, and when she was finished was surprised to see another one already prepared for her. "Ah, you guys know me too well!" she said continuing to eat, acting as if she had been starved for years on end.  
  
"No, we know Saiyans too well." Piccolo said to himself, but then again he was getting to know Kit better, after all he did spend two years with her already, training her.he could probably give a list of all her outfits and put them in the order of which she liked the most and which the least. Kit turned her head and looked at the side of Piccolo's, waiting for his to face her. "Yes, you can have mine." he said, knowing exactly what she wanted.  
  
"Thank you, Piccolo!" Kit said, as he moved his arms and she took his plate and started eating his food too. Dende knew what was going happen if she finished before him, so he raced to finish his meal first, and to his surprise, he did. "So when are we going?" she asked standing up and pushing her chair in.  
  
"First, you might want to change." Piccolo replied, unwilling to say anything until Kit changed out of the clothes she wore to bed, a light blue tank top and baggy, midnight blue night pants with green snowflakes on them, that glowed in the dark.  
  
"But.But they glow!" she exclaimed excitedly pointing at the snowflakes.  
  
"How entertaining.now go get changed." he demanded, starting a conversation with Dende. About 2 minutes later a sweet scent entered the room, and following it trailed Kit, dressed in a pair of jeans that faded from blue to white, and tight, green tube top. Her hair was in a bun, and a few strands had fallen loose. Dende and Piccolo just sat and stared at Kitandra as she walked into the room like the Princess that she was.  
  
"Are you satisfied Piccolo?" she asked placing a hand on her hip and using the other to brush some of the loose hair out of her face. Piccolo nodded, and rose from his seat as he reached for his cloak and turban to complete his ensemble. "Are you coming too, Dende?" Dende shook his head. He had already explained that he was much to busy to go with them, but she figured she would ask one last time before they left.  
  
"Ok, listen to me Kit.they don't know about you, and I'd like to keep it that way, so you will be the last to try and qualify, and before the fight starts you can go off and shop if you would like." Piccolo said, throwing in the last comment so that she wouldn't fight back too much.  
  
"Shop.umm.ok! Sounds pretty good to me! So just tell me this though.when they draw to see who fights whom.what do I do then?" she gave in with one final question.  
  
"All you have to do is stay out of sight, when they see that you are not present then they will pick for you." He answered, as if he had everything planned for his benefit. "Any more questions?" Piccolo finished searching her face, and noticing that she completely understood. "Now when we go down, I want you to stay out of sight.no one must see you, and if they do, please don't make a big seen.also.you might want to get rid of that." He added as a last remark, pointing to her tail that was comfortably wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Ahh.no! Sorry but he stays with me!" she yelled grabbing her tail quickly and softly stroking it like a protective parent. Dende laughed, and Piccolo gave a bored look as he jumped off the side of the look out, and began to fly to the tournament site, Kit quickly followed.  
  
A few minutes later Piccolo landed behind a group of 11, some apparently fighters, and 2 teenage boys. Kit did as she was told and lurked out of sight; she had been perfecting her ability to cloak her ki to the point where even Piccolo couldn't sense her. She peeked her head around a large tree and scanned the group. Most of them had kind faces, although one had a, ugly scar across the eye, but the rest seemed friendly. Her eyes brushed over a short man with messy black hair, who was standing next to a tall blonde woman. *What an odd couple* she thought, as her gaze continued. She froze when a semi-short man entered her sight. He was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, and a look on his face; in it's own way expressing his hate for public events. Kit knew who this man was, his pitch- black hair, his narrow eyes, and muscular body.this was her father.  
  
"So, Dad.when can we fight?" a teenage boy asked her father. Kit almost lost control over her ki at hearing that, and Vegeta and Piccolo both looked in her direction, but she dodged out of view right in the nick of time, and pressed her back against the tree. *That was a close one Kit* she told herself, afraid it might happen again. The group finally walked on, Vegeta and Piccolo leading the pack, their impatience shining through. When they were out of view Kit stood up right, and slightly stretched.that was her father, and he had a son.then a gain she shouldn't have expected him to stay alone forever, but she was still amazed to see him again, although he looked almost exactly the same as he did before. She sighed deeply, as she trailed behind that group, trying to blend in. she stepped up to the registration counter, and stated her name and her desire to compete in the tournament. They handed her a number that told when she would be trying to qualify, 13, she handed the number back and requested a different one.the last one. The group broke into separate smaller ones, as the ones fighting went in a separate direction. Kit followed Piccolo, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, 18, Goten, and Trunks as they entered a large tunnel leading to a locker room.  
  
"Her?" ChiChi asked quietly, pointing to Kit.  
  
"Yep.that's her.she has been following them since we started walking." Bulma said a bit louder, at that Kit looked back and noticed their eyes following her. She stood in her place, and simply gave them a stern stare that told them she knew what they were saying, and that sent chills up their spines.  
  
"Oh no, I hope she's not after Goku!" ChiChi wined.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about.I have no desire to harm anyone." Kit yelled towards them, smiling kindly and beginning to go to the ladies locker room. She entered the room, put her gym bag on the bench and take out a pair of spandex shorts and a black halter-top. She pulled on the shorts and changed shirts, and after looking at herself in the mirror she pulled out a pair of gray sweat pants and slipped that over her shorts.  
  
"Cute outfit." A woman complimented from behind her. Kit spun around to find the short, messy haired man's wife.  
  
"Thank you, my name's Kit.you?" she replied slightly blushing from the compliment.  
  
"I'm 18." The woman replied extending her hand, as Kit took it. "I'm going to meet up with my husband now, and his friends.would you like to come?" she asked, trying to be friendly.  
  
"Uh.actually, I have to meet up with someone.sorry.but thank you for invitation." Kit apologized after almost taking her up on her offer, but that would mean she might run into her father, and she couldn't have that. She picked up her bag and headed toward the door, but stopped right before leaving. "Good luck, 18!" she said with a warm smile and then left in a hurry to be with Piccolo, instead of by herself.  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" Kit said surprised as she accidentally walked into a man.  
  
"Humph! Watch where you're going girl!" the man said sternly. Kit knew that voice and looked up to him at once.  
  
"Oh.so sorry.Vegeta!" Kit said sarcastically, seeing if he would catch on. Vegeta's eyes widened.he knew this girl.but from where?  
  
"You know her dad?" Trunks asked confused at the fact that his father would have anything to do with a woman who wasn't Bulma.  
  
"Dude.if you know her.can you introduce me!" Goten said, tilting his head slightly and directing his attention to her ass.  
  
"Ha ha.in your dreams, kid!" Kit said walking away quickly, but turned around to say one last thing. "Oh, and Vegeta.Think real hard.I know you know who I am.but don't worry.you'll be reminded later.I can guarantee it! See ya later.in the ring!"  
  
"Hey! Can I get your number?" Goten shouted as she walked out of sight. Trunks put his hand on his forehead and slapped the back of Goten's head with his other. "Owe.what was that for?" he asked bewildered.  
  
"Smooth.real smooth, Goten." Trunks said as he walked on with the others. Piccolo slyly snuck away from the group and headed in the direction Kit had gone a few minutes before.  
  
"What were you thinking when you pulled that stunt?" Piccolo asked enraged.  
  
"Don't worry so much Piccolo.he doesn't know who I am.well, he does.but he can't remember.so I figured I'd screw with his head." she said smiling evilly. Piccolo shadowed over her, causing her to back into the wall, he slammed his hand against the wall, right next to her head, making her jump slightly. "Piccolo?" Kit's eyes met his, and in them she could actually see concern. "I don't see what's so wrong with letting him know it's me.you don't understand Piccolo.I was happy with my father.before Frieza ended my life." Kit said a tear rolling down her cheek. Wrapped her arms around Piccolo's neck and hugged him while she cried into his shoulder. He just stood there, not sure what to do, not sure if he should do what he wanted to, what he dreamed of doing. She pulled her head away from his shoulder and she looked up into his eyes once again. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she knew she looked like a fool, but all she could manage to do was give a weak smile, and then look away. When she broke their gaze, and turned her head, Piccolo noticed something on her neck. He brushed her hair off her neck, and she brought her head to face him questionably.  
  
"What's this?" he asked as he placed his hand gently on her neck and swept his thumb over what looked like a tattoo of a crescent moon, with a diamond connecting the two end points of the figure.  
  
"That would be the crest of the Royal Saiyan family. every one in the family is required to have it somewhere on them.I got this when I was a year old.my father has one on his shoulder blade.and my mother has it on her ankle." Kit said placing her hand over Piccolo's. She sighed once again. "We should probably get going." she concluded, but acted as if there was something else she wanted to say. Piccolo watched her walk away.what did he just do? What did he feel right then? What ever it was, it was alien to his emotions, but he definitely like whatever it was. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Gohan walked out from the tunnel and ventured over to Piccolo cautiously.  
  
"How much did you see, and what did you hear?" Piccolo asked, as Videl followed Gohan's lead.  
  
"Oh.nothing much.it just seems you've found yourself a girlfriend." Gohan nudged Piccolo's shoulder, but backed up quickly after Piccolo shot a warning glance. "Hey! Hey! Watch it! I was just kidding Piccolo.we only heard something about her being insecure about her father.and something about a royal crest for the Sayian royal family." Gohan mixed that last part in trying to sneak it by Piccolo.  
  
"Gohan, look at me! You can't tell anyone what you heard, or saw.especially not Vegeta!" Piccolo forced, worried that he had failed Sierra.  
  
"No problem.but maybe we can help." Gohan began.  
  
"Yeah.maybe I can talk to her.ya know.now that I know her big secret.I might even get 18 to help." Videl chimed in, eager to help in any way she could.  
  
"Oh fine!" Piccolo gave in. "But no one else is to know!" he demanded.  
  
"Right, right.we get the point." Gohan said grabbing Videl's hand and pulling her in the direction Kit ran off. Videl searched the grounds for 18, in hopes that they could help Kit.  
  
"18!" she shouted finally finding 18. 18 turned around swiftly after hearing her name being yelled.  
  
"Yes, Videl?" she asked, wondering why she was screaming for her at the top of her lungs. Videl continued to tell her what she had just heard, and witnessed. When the tale had been told, both women set out to do what they could.and possibly spark a feeling towards Piccolo.  
  
"You should have seen how she was with him." Videl said with a slight smile. "They were so comfortable together.and from what I have seen of Piccolo.well that's just not like him."  
  
"So you think they have feeling for each other?" 18 commented, looking doubtful as they walked up behind Kit. Kit was sitting in the grass with her legs crossed, and her head looking above to the sky, and floating clouds. Her blue eyes sparkled in the sunshine, and they amazingly resembled the graceful texture of the moon.  
  
"Hello, Kit. It's good to see you again." 18 greeted, sitting down beside her.  
  
"Oh, you know her already?" Videl questioned also taking a seat next to Kit.  
  
"Oh, hey 18.yeah we met in the locker rooms." Kit replied, retrieving herself from her daydreams.  
  
"Ok, then I don't need to introduce her, but my name is Videl. I'm not going to lie to you, seeing how that would be disrespectful since we just met.but I kinda know about your little secret.Gohan and I over heard your conversation." she confessed, not meeting Kit's eyes as they filled with worry. Videl quickly caught this, and reinsured that neither her nor Gohan would tell a soul.beside 18 here, of course. "We're here to help, in any way you would like us too.if you just need a friend we're here!" Videl encouraged.  
  
"I think the best thing for me to do is to stay out of sight until the match.I was already careless and bumped into my father.I know he knows who I am.but he just can't fully remember.but he will.soon enough!" she explained getting up and brushing her pants off. The loud speaker buzzed and a person began to announce to beginning of the qualifying ceremony. "Thank you.for your support." Kit said before walking ahead to make sure she would find a good spot to stay hidden until it was her turn to qualify.  
  
"These are the rules! Punch this machine with all your strength, and we will take the top 16 strengths out of all of the fighters. A small balding man instructed, straining to see over all the heads to see if they were all paying attention. Kit remained in a corner meditating, and waiting patiently as they began to test the fighting abilities of the people here. *Piccolo said he was number 73.that means I have a while to wait till it's my turn.* she said in her head, as she glanced down to her number.127. *Oh fun.* she commented sarcastically in her thoughts.  
  
"So.Piccolo, who exactly was your little friend?" Gohan asked implying a sexual relationship between Piccolo and Kit.  
  
"I helped her recover from a battle.her mother asked me too.that's all Gohan, so don't even think that way." Piccolo replied, not allowing Gohan to assume anything more.  
  
"What ever you say Piccolo.ha ha ha." Gohan laughed trying his hardest not to let Piccolo see, after all Gohan didn't feel like loosing an arm and a leg. One by one the Z fighters stepped up to the punching machine, each scoring around 200. Vegeta was the last out of the group, and they all knew what to expect, then again.he did this every year. Vegeta pulled his fist back, and with barely any effort he let a punch go, and the machine lifted off the ground and flew into the wall. Kit giggled at the commotion, she had a feeling her father would do that. Thankfully because of Vegeta's continuous pattern the people in charge were prepared with another machine, and soon after hauled it out and continued the qualifications.  
  
"Come on dad, I told mom we would meet her and watch the junior division with her." Trunks said motioning for his father to follow him. Vegeta followed and the rest tagged along also, looking for some thing to keep them occupied. Kit opened her eyes, and say Piccolo walking over to her, with a comforting smile on his face.  
  
"Hey, Piccolo!" Kit said cheerfully, jumping up and hugging him. He slipped his arm around her waist before he could think of what he was doing, but then quickly withdrew it from that position when it registered in his head.  
  
"Hi, Kit." He said cursing himself for being so stupid. That wasn't like him, why did he do that? He asked himself.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked noticing his disturbed expression. He quickly smiled and then regained his usually sulky face.  
  
"Anyway, I came here to tell you to restrain your strength.but don't do bad enough that you don't get in." he told her, a bit worried that she wouldn't punch hard enough, and not qualify at all.  
  
"Don't worry.I'll get in." she trailed off, as spotted the line that was now cut down to 2 people. She ran toward it and Piccolo followed behind her.  
  
"Number 126, please." The short, bald man called forth. A large, fur covered warrior stepped up to the machine and gave it everything he had, but simply got a 104. Kit couldn't help but allow a small laugh escape; this guy had walked up with so much confidence, and then scored such a weak number.  
  
"What you laughing at girl?" he grunted, his eyes tearing apart her flesh.  
  
"Oh.nothing." she said, still trying to hide her amusement.  
  
"Yeah! Well I'd like to see you do better!" he yelled causing the ground to shake.  
  
"Ha ha! Gladly!" Kit chimed, handing her number to the man in charge. She rolled her head and stared at her target for a fraction of a second.this was going to be way too easy. Piccolo began to regret allowing her to compete in the tournament.especially now, he didn't like the gleam in her eyes.it was the same one that Vegeta had. Kit relaxed her shoulders and placed her hand up a centimeter away from the machine.  
  
"Ha! You think you can get higher than me by slapping it?" the man released a conceited laugh that enraged Kit in every way.  
  
"Humph.you'll see." she stated before carelessly tapping the punching machine. The machine shook from the amazing pressure and then flew back, hit the wall, and then joined it's twin on the ground. Kit walked away with an accomplished look on her face, and a new confidence in her walk. Piccolo's eyes followed her, and he sighed and shook his head with disapproval, but he couldn't help but to smile.  
  
"What do you think is so funny?" the man continued to cause havoc.  
  
"What do I think is funny? How about your incompetence." Piccolo shot back, smiling wider at his dumbfounded expression. Kit turned around at Piccolo's remark.did he just defend her? Or was he defending himself. Kit simply brushed the thought aside, and when Piccolo caught up to her, she grabbed his hand and they walked to the arena.together. The junior division had just finished, and some sniveling child won first place, and was prancing all over the ring.  
  
"Owe! Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Kit apologized, yet again walking into some one.  
  
"Don't worry about it, darling." A familiar voice said.  
  
"Mom? You're here!" Kit yelled, letting go of Piccolo's hand and giving her mother a hug.  
  
"Yes, but only for a short while.actually, I just came to see your first match.I've arranged it so that you go first.so have fun!" Sierra said winking at Piccolo, as he blushed in return.  
  
"But I thought we had to draw and see who gets placed where." Kit said confused.  
  
"They already did.you are in the last match Piccolo, against some Videl girl." Sierra explained, trying to remember. "You are fighting some short guy Kit.who needs a hair cut desperately." She said in response to Kit's unasked question, that Sierra had sensed.  
  
"Thank you mom! Now come on! If the juniors just finished, that means the real competition is starting soon!" Kit exclaimed excitedly, grabbing her mother's hand, and reaching back for Piccolo's. She held on to their hands, and she jogged playfully through the group. "Oh no! I just remembered something!" Kit stopped in her tracks.  
  
"What is it?" Piccolo asked worried.  
  
"Since you already picked who fights whom.that means.I can't go shopping!" she wined all disappointed.  
  
"You still have time Kit, the match doesn't start till an hour after the juniors end.go and enjoys yourself." Piccolo said relieved, and a bit angry at her desire to shop non-stop.  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you Piccolo." she said giving him a hug a quick peck on the cheek so that her mother didn't see. She then turned to her mother. "You wanna come mom?" she asked and then went off in the direction of a small shopping complex.  
  
"I see you've become good friends with my daughter." Sierra hinted. Piccolo looked over at her.was it really that obvious?  
  
"We're just friends." he lied, trying to cover up his true feelings that were beginning to show through.  
  
"That look in your eyes when she kissed you told me other wise.but if you say so." Sierra said smoothly, and walked up to a soda machine. She placed her hand on the metal container that held the sodas and slowly applied pressure. Her hand went translucent for a few quick seconds and then through the machine. She pulled her hand back out, and it materialized with a beverage in her hand. "Nifty trick, isn't it?" she said smiling. She looked back over to Piccolo; she wasn't going to give in so quickly, and peacefully. "Now Piccolo.I must advise you.I don't look to kindly upon people who lie to me." she began taking a sip of her diet coke. "So just tell me the truth about your feelings for my daughter. She's gone now, and no one is listening.it's just you and me.so what are you so frightened of?" she ended, finishing her drink, and throwing the empty can into the garbage pail.  
  
"You're wrong Sierra.it's not just you and me. Aren't I right Gohan?" Piccolo said turning his head in the direction Gohan was hiding in. "You definitely need to work of your spying techniques kid." He added as Gohan slipped out from behind the wall and walked up to them.  
  
"Oh man! How did you know Piccolo?" he asked know in the obvious answer. "Oh well, it's gonna happen once in a while.but anyway, I'm Gohan, a friend of Piccolo's." he directed to Sierra.  
  
"Wow! Amazing! Piccolo actually has friends!" Sierra joked, in a way, repaying Piccolo for not revealing the truth about his feelings. Piccolo grunted at the remark and shot an evil glare at her.  
  
"Yeah.and let me guess, you're Kit's mom!" he exclaimed correctly.  
  
"Yes, but I'm afraid I can't stay long.so will you please excuse us so that we can talk?" Sierra asked politely, as he nodded his head and walked out of sight. "So Piccolo, now that there truly is no one else around.will you please tell me?" she continued trying to convince him. Piccolo thought for a second and then concluded what he would do.  
  
"Fine." he muttered starring at the ground; he wasn't sure how he would say it, but he was going to find out shortly. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Oooo.clothes!" Kit mumbled to herself, her face filling with anticipation, and excitement. She walked into the store, and was drawn to a mannequin that was wearing a short, black, leather skirt, and a tan tee shirt that was torn at the stomach and sleeves. "How cute! I need that skirt!" she exclaimed searching rapidly through the clothing rack next to her for the skirt in her size. When she came upon the last one she gave a sigh. "Thank god! The last one.and it just happens to be my size!" she commented relieved. She walked toward the dressing rooms, admiring the clothing. In the dressing room she found a free booth, stepped in, and slid off her sweat pants and replaced them with the leather skirt. Kit stood in front of the mirror, smiling at her perfect figure, and she had finally concluded to buy the skirt. She changed back into her pants, and entered the main part of the store again; she scanned the room for anything interesting, until her eyes met an appealing display. "Yes! Shoes!" she yelled, skipping to the different colored boots and sneakers. She picked up a pair of bright yellow ankle high boots, and examined them with disgust. *Who the hell, in their right mind, would buy these? * She asked her self.  
  
"Honey, please tell me you're not actually think of buying those." a woman commented behind Kit. Kit quickly turned around to find a blue haired woman with the same horrified expression on her face.  
  
"Oh no! I'm sorry, I have better taste than that." She replied, laughing.  
  
"Good.I was hoping you wouldn't plague the world with those hideous things.I'm Bulma!" she said energetically, stretching out her hand.  
  
"I'm Kit, it's nice to meet you." Kit greeted shaking hands.  
  
"Hey.wait, weren't you the girl following Goku?" Bulma asked, squinting her eyes with curiosity.  
  
"Oh, umm.I wasn't following Goku.but yes, I am the girl, woman who was following your friends." Bulma looked her up and down again.  
  
"Well, you don't seem like much of a threat." she voiced smiling at Kit.  
  
"Oh trust me.I'm not. I'm a friend of Piccolo's, but he's embarrassed to been seen with me, so he asked me to stay out of sight." Kit explained, confirming Bulma's suspicions.  
  
"Piccolo, eh? Now that's an odd couple." she commented to herself.  
  
"Oh no! We're not a couple.just friends." Kit corrected quickly.  
  
"Too bad, you know Piccolo isn't all that bad.for a 7 foot tall alien."Bulma said ensuring she wasn't being lied to.  
  
"We're friends.JUST friends." Kit repeated. "Anyway, would you like to help me Bulma? I'm looking for a top to go with the skirt." She asked holding up the skirt she had tried on and decided to buy.  
  
"Sure! I'd love to! Let's see. well, I liked the tan idea with that.but that shirt on display was just ugly.so come with me." Bulma aided, dragging her to a corner in the store that seemed to have a lot of light colored tops. "Ok, hold this.oh, I think we can try this one.oh! That's it! You definitely have to try this one on!" she shouted holding up a tan, V-neck, long sleeve shirt, that had the bottom slant into an upside down triangle. Kit smiled, as she grabbed it and they went into the dressing rooms. She found the booth that she had been previously using, and changed into her new outfit.  
  
"So? How does it look?" she asked stepping out for Bulma to see.  
  
"I think it looks great!" Bulma complimented as Kit's cheeks turned a slight pink. "Piccolo would probably like it." she added under her breathe so that Kit didn't hear, after all they had just met, and she didn't want her to get the wrong impression of how she acted. With the outfit decided Kit trailed on to the cash register and laid her items on the counter. She was a bit surprised at the price, but paid her $50, and walked out talking with Bulma.  
  
"So, did you buy that to impress a special someone?" Bulma asked inquisitively.  
  
"Nope, I just bought it because I like that kind of clothes. plus it's not like Piccolo or Dende would notice me anyway.they're too busy." Kit said laughing to herself.  
  
"I know what you mean. my husband's the same exact way." Bulma admitted a bit aggravated.  
  
"Oh you are married? To who?" Kit questioned, turning to face her.  
  
"You probably don't know him, but his name is Vegeta." Bulma answered, continuing to walk, as Kit stood frozen in her place. *He's remarried.how could he abandon me, and mother like that? * Kit asked herself, not expecting what Bulma had just said. *I don't see the point of this anymore.* she gave in, a tear falling down her cheek. Bulma looked back, and she wiped away the tear so that Bulma wouldn't think anything less of her. "Are you ok, Kit?" she asked, noticing the traumatized look on her face.  
  
"Yeah.I'll be fine.but I have to go and find Piccolo now.the tournament is going to begin soon." she lied, and ran off in the other direction.  
  
"Piccolo! I still don't believe you!" Sierra yelled, getting annoyed at his denial.  
  
"I told you Sierra, she is just my friend.nothing more!" Piccolo defended.  
  
"Piccolo!" Kit shouted running in his direction, and stopping right before him. "Why didn't you tell me!" she screamed, slapping him so hard that he slammed into the wall. The hurt and angered glare never leaving Kit's eyes.  
  
"What didn't I tell you?" Piccolo wondered, getting up on his feet from the floor.  
  
"You never told me he was married.remarried!" she screamed again.  
  
"Kit.that shouldn't matter.he's still your father." Piccolo answered, knowing exactly whom she was talking about.  
  
"Mother, did you know?" she directed her attention now to Sierra, praying that her own mother wasn't hiding things from her too. Sierra nodded her head, and looked down at the floor. "Don't you care that he left us! He abandoned us for some earthling!" Kit barely said, her eyes filling with tears as she fell to her knees. Sierra walked up to her, but Kit swatted her away like a fly. Piccolo came closer, leaned down and put his arms around Kit's shoulders, she tried to push him away, but she was too busy crying to put any effort into it, so she gave in to his strong embrace.  
  
"Kit.he didn't abandon us.I told him to go and live his life, and not to stop living because we were killed. he came to me the day he met the earthling.and I told him that I was happy for him, and that I know he truly loved her.unlike what I had with him. Kit we were arranged to be married when we were young.and over the years of being together we became good friends. but we never had true love.but he does love you.he's your father, and he will always love you." Sierra said calmingly. Kit raised her head as an announcement went across the arena calling all the fighters to entrance that leads to the ring. She wiped her face and moved away from Piccolo as she got up.  
  
"We better get going." she said to Piccolo, and he nodded in response. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
After a few short minutes Kit had finally gotten back to her normal train of thought, although her past still haunted her, and the future stood as more of an obstacle now.  
  
"You ready for this, Piccolo?" she asked not bothering to turn her head.  
  
"All it is supposed to be is fun...make sure you remember that! I know how you saiyans think..." he retorted with a knowledgeable tone.  
  
"Ha, yes Piccolo, I'm sure my daughter will remember that, but now I must go, I'll be cheering you on, and don't do anything horribly naive...Piccolo, please keep an eye on Kit for me?" Sierra requested pausing for a second, and then heading for the stands. Piccolo nodded, and he and Kit walked on to join the group. Kit fell to the back, out of sight, once they reached the rest of the contestants. Not one looked like another, and most of them she had already seen. She immediately caught sight of 18 and Videl, and she gave a warm wave in their direction, which they automatically returned with the same feelings of warmth.  
  
"Hi Kit!" Videl whispered backing towards Kit, trying not to grab the rest of the group's attention.  
  
"Hey Videl! What's up?" Kit greeted in return, but immediately directed her attention to a semi-tall man, with blonde hair, and a microphone down to his side.  
  
"I trust that you all know the rules?" he asked, expecting no answer. "Right, well, then I guess let the best man...err...or woman win! And enjoy yourselves too!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. "Now for the first fight.... I believe it is Krillin, and....let's see...ah, yes.... Kit..." he confirmed, raising his eyes from his sheet of information to meet with the participants of the first match.  
  
"Right!" voiced Krillin as he walked into the arena, and onto the ring in the middle of thousands of people. Kit followed shortly behind, finally concentrating on the task at hand, and displaying a displeased expression on her face, that Piccolo, Gohan, Videl, and 18 recognized as similar to the one Vegeta always wore. As she passed Vegeta, he eyed her cautiously, and suspiciously. Where did he know her? It was killing him inside that he knew the face, but could not find a name to match it.  
  
"So...You fight?" Krillin asked once Kit was standing across from him on the ring.  
  
"Apparently..." she stated, annoyed with his attempt to make small talk while she was trying to concentrate.  
  
"You must be pretty strong to have made it this far..." he continued.  
  
"Whatever...it's not so much that I am strong...more of that you all are weak." she hissed, her lack of people skills showing. "Can we start the fight now?" she asked eagerly to man with the microphone.  
  
"Sure, just allow me to introduce you to the crowd...Ladies and Gentlemen! I will be commenting this fine day, and bringing you the up close details that I am witnessing with my own eyes, right here next to the ring! Our first match is that of Krillin, and Kit! Let's see who will turn out victorious!" the man shouted, his voice flooding over the speakers, and spreading throughout the arena.  
  
"Thank you...now you better say goodnight little man...because the next time you see your family and friends again it will be a few weeks from now!" Kit said calmly, laughing to herself.  
  
"Oh really? And what makes you so positive?" he asked, not impressed with her energy which he was currently sensing.  
  
"Why, for one thing, the overwhelming strength of my race...and another.... well, I'm just good!" she commented, allowing her tail to whip out from around her waist as she crouched into a fighting stance. Krillin's eyes widened as they traveled to her tail, and he knew at once what she had been talking about, and he knew he stood no chance against her.  
  
"I don't get it.... why isn't he doing anything?" Goku asked, obviously not seeing the girl's tail.  
  
"I don't know...maybe he knows something..." Gohan said to himself but the others overheard.  
  
"What would he know that would prevent him from fighting?" Vegeta asked angrily, yearning for a fight.  
  
Kit stood still, taking in Krillin's full reaction before she spoke again.  
  
"I was raised fighting everyday of my life. Fighting is not a hobby for me, or for my people, it is a way of survival...and now...allow me to demonstrate what I have learned over my 28 years of training..." she trailed off, as she raised her energy with a controlled confidence, yet she kept it low enough to catch him off guard. Krillin simply stared and waited...he didn't know what he was so afraid of. So far she was displaying a poor amount of power and after all, she was just a girl...what harm could she do?  
  
Piccolo's nails dug into the palm of his hand as he waited in anticipation for someone to make their move. He knew that Kit would win this match, he just didn't know how long, or how much effort it would take. It was odd right then...he was actually nervous that she would get herself hurt, or that one would underestimate the other, and it would all turn out to be a big mess. Piccolo clamed his muscles and he let his shoulders drop, he leaned his head back, and through his mind he spoke to Kit.  
  
'What are you doing Kit?' he asked, his eyelids flickering at his impatient question.  
  
'Don't worry Piccolo, I have my plans...and it's all in good nature...' she responded as she cut off Piccolo as he tried to continue.  
  
"Ok shorty...well, seeing how I was told 'just have fun' I suppose I should give in..." she stated and then continued. "So that means you're out of luck...and this will be quick I assure you...but it will be hell for your pride, plus it's gonna hurt...a lot!" Kit concluded, suddenly raising her energy to an overwhelming level. Her energy smacked the whole stadium in the face, and the people flew back into their seats, while the other contestants struggled to maintain their balance and Krillin soared toward the edge of the ring. "Sorry, but you aren't getting away that easy!" she yelled, appearing behind him and stopping him by jabbing her knee into his back, sending him flying to the opposite side. Once again she materialized in front of the helpless worrier and stuck her hand in front of her. Krillin noticed this at once and he squirmed to get out of the way but it was too late, and he soon found himself with Kit's hand going straight through his body. Her eyes gleamed with an evil light, and she removed her hand from his stomach, and then pushed him on the ground outside of the ring.  
  
"Oh no!" Gohan yelled, as he raced to Krillin's aide, one foot behind Goku.  
  
"Is there a problem men?" Kit said, a devilish smile lurking on her face while she watched their horrified reactions. "I know you care about your friend and all...and that you'd most likely give your life for him.... but I suggest you move...now..." she said raising her hand as a silver swirling ball of energy swelled in her palm, gaining size at a quick pace, and admitting an almost blinding light.  
  
"No! How could you do this?" Goku yelled throwing out his arms in attempt to block her unreleased attack.  
  
"I guarantee you that you will thank me once I complete my technique...so please move. NOW!" she screamed, annoyed at his protectiveness. She swung her hand out toward Goku's head to make him cower away, but he didn't flinch, he stood his ground preparing for her slap. She smiled once again as her hand stopped less than a centimeter from his face, and she returned that hand to her side. "You are a persistent man, aren't you?" she asked, less aggravated.  
  
"I stick up for my friends if that's what you mean!" he replied coolly, still not budging. Kit's gaze wandered from Goku to the crowd, until she spotted the desired location, and nodded her head to something in the distance. Two arms wrapped around Goku pulling him away and distracting him and Gohan as Kit laughed at her opportunity.  
  
"Perfect!" she whispered excitedly as the ball of energy left her hand and hit Krillin. The energy exploded and the stadium fell silent as the silver energy flowed over his body like water. Kit pushed more of her strength into the trick, and then she stopped, crossed both arms over her chest, and waited for the light from the energy to disappear. The blinding light dimmed and Goku was released from the tight hold that distracted him from the pressing matter that had happened.  
  
"Krillin! NO!" he yelled, falling to his knees down by Krillin's side. He was cautious not to touch his body, for it was still glowing, and once it had stopped he placed his arm around Krillin's back, bracing him, and aiding him to sit up. "Are you ok? Luckily her attacks aren't that strong." he said slightly glancing up at Kit as she stood there, arms crossed and a devilish smile spread across her face.  
  
"The blast wasn't meant to kill..." she spat, her voice full of cockiness. "In fact, it was to do the exact opposite! How do you feel? Sore I'm sure...but alive none the less." she added on a side note.  
  
"Actually...I feel like I just ate a senzu bean!" Krillin stated, jumping to his feet, fully recovered.  
  
"What?!?" Goku asked in amazement.  
  
"I healed him, fool...what? Did you think I would kill him?" Kit commented, obviously pleased with herself.  
  
"Well...yeah...and you, I thought you were going to try to kill me!" Goku exclaimed now looking up at sierra, who was responsible for grabbing Goku from behind.  
  
"I was just making sure your little friend was healed without interference...after all...you wouldn't want him to die...again..." sierra said raising her head as a superior advisor, and emphasizing the word little.  
  
"How, how did you know about that?" Krillin and Goku asked simultaneously, both puzzled at the woman's knowledge.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but is everyone ok?" the announcer asked, eyeing Krillin and his now scratch less body.  
  
"Yup! We're fine!" Krillin said with enthusiasm.  
  
"All right then...I suppose I should tell the audience then..." he said wearily stepping back a foot or two and raising the microphone to his mouth. "It seems we have had a ring out, Ladies and Gentlemen...and this fine young woman is the victor!" the man exclaimed raising his hand for dramatic effect. The crowd was silent at first with amazement, and then it broke out with applause. Gohan lay on his back, sierra's foot still on his chest.  
  
"Ahh...ma'am? Can you please move your foot?" he asked as she laughed and placed both feet on the ground. "Thank you...and sorry for not trusting you Kit...it's just...we've had too many close calls..." Gohan attempted to explain, not knowing what quite to say.  
  
"It's fine Gohan, I understand...but I think I'm gonna go prepare for my next 'big' match." she reassured, lending a hand for Gohan, but he refused to take it.  
  
"Kitandra..." sierra called, grabbing Kit's arm causing her to stop dead in her tracks. "I'm sorry, but I must return now, I promised I'd only stay for your first match...I might even be back for the finals! So don't mess up! If not, I guess I'll see you in another six months...goodbye my daughter, until then..." Sierra apologized, and gave Kit a goodbye peck on the cheek and a comforting hug.  
  
"Yes, until then mother..." Kit responded, returning the kiss and hug. Gohan got to his feet, and they all walked back to the area holding the other participants. Vegeta's mouth hung open, as his eyes followed Kit in a glazed over unsure gaze.  
  
"S-Kitandra..." he stuttered as she came into ear range. She simply looked in his direction, and gave a warm smile. *Good, he knows who I am now...* she thought to herself, thankful he had not forgotten who she was. Kit walked past Vegeta, and went straight to piccolo.  
  
"So...how was I?" she asked, joking with the angry Namek.  
  
"I told you not to do anything like that!" he whispered harshly before walking away with her by his side.  
  
"Dad...I take it you know who she is now?" Trunks implied, bringing his father back to his senses. 


	6. Chapte 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Piccolo...I didn't act that bad! And beside the fact that two, TWO, more people know who I am, was my fighting a shame too?" Kit asked not caring if she looked like a fool in front of the huge crowd, but worried about how she looked in her father's eyes.  
  
"Vegeta seemed to be amazed...of course that might be the initial shock of seeing his daughter after, what? Twenty years?" piccolo configured, answering both yes and no.  
  
"Oh! You Nameks are so aggravating! You never give a straight answer!" she complained throwing her arms in the air and turning to leave.  
  
"You were fine..." piccolo added quickly, as he smiled at the look on her aggressive face.  
  
"Yeah, I just hope father thinks so..." she said under her breathe heading to the women's locker room to get an over shirt.  
  
"Dad? Dad!" trunks yelled, attempting to get his father to answer his questions.  
  
"Here, let me try..." Goku chimed in, seeing that trunks' efforts were going unnoticed. Goku lifted a hand to the back of Vegeta's head, and thinking that Vegeta would naturally stop him, he swiftly made contact.  
  
"What was that for baka!" Vegeta shouted, covering the back of his head with a free hand.  
  
"Ahh.... you were supposed to block that... wow, you must have been thinking hard!" Goku defended with a dopey sort of expression on his face.  
  
"So anyway, dad...how do you know this girl?" Trunks repeated himself for what seemed to be the one-hundredth time, and very well could have been.  
  
"What? Oh, it's none of your business boy...just someone from the past...who's supposed to be dead.... but she's nothing now!" he spat, looking at the convinced faces in front of him.  
  
"That's too bad Vegeta...she doesn't seem to think that way of you." 18 added shortly directing all the attention to her, but then she just went back to talking with Videl.  
  
"What do you mean android?" he demanded coldly, and anxiously.  
  
"I mean, we spoke, and you came up...and I just don't think that a person like Kit can be...well forgotten very easily...even over twenty years..." she explained, her voice staying the same throughout and in a sort of bored rhythm. Kit's heart sank at the fact that someone needed to defend her against her own father. She couldn't help but lurk behind the corner when she heard her father speak...she wanted to hear him tell them about her.... about her childhood on planet Namek, when he would toss her into the air and play with her, unlike anything he had ever done before. He never admitted that he loved her, but he showed it in every way, and he always bragged about her. But now he wouldn't even admit to her existence, now he seemed embarrassed...and maybe it was better if he hadn't remembered who she was at all.  
  
"I guess it was wrong to come after all...." she whispered to herself. She took a quiet deep breath when she felt a hand on her shoulder, but knew that it was piccolo, and she knew that he was reassuring her, even without words.  
  
"Explain yourself woman!" Vegeta ordered, annoyed with her knowledge.  
  
"Well, do you really want ME to tell them what relation you have with her...or do you want the honor?" she asked waiting for him to tell the group, but preparing herself to do it for him also.  
  
"What does it matter to them? It's my life." he stated, folding his arms over his chest and putting on a royal pout.  
  
"How about I just tell them for you then..." Kit said stepping out, and not happy at this point.  
  
"Kitandra...I didn't really believe it at first...but it is you...alive..." Vegeta said, once again amazed.  
  
"Yes, it is me! And please...why do you not acknowledge me? I know you remember me!" she accused him, raising her voice to him, which touched a nerve.  
  
"Don't speak that way to me! I did not bring you up to act like that to your father!" he instructed, not realizing what he had said.  
  
"Father...I...I have a sister?" Trunks said, trying to work out everything he was hearing in his head. The group's jaws hit the ground, with the exception of 18, Videl, Gohan, and piccolo, who had stopped what they were doing and decided to hear the whole conversation.  
  
"So that would explain where the tail came from!" Krillin pointed out, as they all changed the direction of their gaze to Kit's tail.  
  
"No, you didn't raise me to act like this...in fact, you didn't raise me at all!" Kit ignored the comments that were fluttering around in the background. She turned her head, and she finally knew how it truly felt to be a Saiyan, she stood there proud and refused to let herself cry.... she wasn't going to let them think she was week...now she was just as strong as her father, and just as heartless.  
  
"What are you talking about girl? It's not my fault you got yourself killed!" he defended himself gripping his hands into fists, and holding them to his side.  
  
"Of course, and I suppose it was all my doing then..." Kit gave one last look at her father and then fully turned her body around and exited from the direction in which she came.  
  
"Gosh Vegeta! She is your daughter! You could have been nicer to her!" Gohan complained, giving a disapproving glance at Vegeta.  
  
"It's nothing you should be worrying about boy...so just go away." he retorted, sitting on the bench and crossing his arms. Piccolo grunted at Vegeta's disturbing confidence, and he walked off, once again left to heal Kit's wounds.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked, noticing Kit sitting in the other room, with her eyes frozen on a dot on the floor.  
  
"I'll be fine," she answered without feeling, and holding back the tears that willed so much to show themselves.  
  
"You know you don't have to be strong for Me." piccolo said taking the seat next to her.  
  
"I'm not trying to be strong for anyone but myself...it is how my grandfather taught me to be...and now I see how childish I was acting when I cried like an infant. Humph.... I remember this one time when I was living with my grandfather...or rather staying with him, because well, no one was alive there, but I was training with my mother, and I skimmed the side of her face with my nail, and made a small cut.... so, by reflex, she punched back, and sent me flying a good fifteen feet back. I could feel the warm tears stain my face, but all I could really see was my grandfather's face starring down at me with discuss, and him saying 'now what would your father think if he saw you like this!', I never cried around him from that day on, but my mother said it was good to cry, and I always felt alright around her...but now I can see that very same look in her eyes as well, and I don't want to see that in anyone else's..." she confessed, her hands shaking, and her whole body trembling.  
  
"Kit..." piccolo whispered, placing his hand under her chin, and moving her head to face him. "Don't worry about that..." he finished, not really knowing what to say, but still yearning to comfort her. *Damn I'm so stupid! That's all I can say? Why do I even want to say anything! This isn't like me! * He scolded himself in his head, but his expression on his face not changing.  
  
"Actually... I'm not worried...I think I'll be fine as a true Saiyan...I'll make grandfather, and mother happy...but most of all, I'll make my father proud!" she declared standing up and stretching out. Piccolo only watched as she walked off confidently, he truthfully didn't want her to make all these changes so quickly, but there was no way he could stop her.  
  
"Piccolo?" a voice asked from behind the Namek, who was sitting and thinking deeply. He turned his head in response, keeping his thoughtful expression displayed on his face. "Ummm...are you busy? Should I come back at another time?" Gohan asked quietly, stepping a bit closer to where piccolo was.  
  
"Now is fine. What would you like?" he asked, closing his eyes and beginning to meditate, but still keeping his ears perked to hear Gohan out.  
  
"Well, from what I've heard...well, I thought Vegeta cared about Kit..." Gohan said taking a seat next to piccolo.  
  
"I'm sure he does, actually I know he does...but you know Vegeta...the day he admits that he cares for someone is the day I will get married...in other words...it won't happen." piccolo replied seriously.  
  
"Wow, Piccolo...you just made a joke...kind of...Kit really did change you didn't she...or at least she started to...I have to compliment her success..." he babbled on more to himself than to piccolo.  
  
"Gohan?" Piccolo opened his eyes and turned to face Gohan.  
  
"Huh?" Gohan questioned searching Piccolo's face for any emotion but finding no trace.  
  
"Shut up!" he yelled returning to his meditation.  
  
"Fine, fine...can I ask you one more question though...it's about the tournament..." Gohan interrogated, waiting patiently for piccolo's nod of approval. "Ok, do you know who fights next? I mean the order that everyone fights in.," he asked after receiving piccolo's ok.  
  
"I wasn't sure myself, so I made it my business to check it out... the first match was Kit and Krillin, and now Trunks should be fighting some man named Shen. After Trunks' match is Goten's, against some pretty big dragon like monster named Cargon. The fourth puts Vegeta against an earthling woman, faith, I presume that won't be much of a challenge...same with Goku's fight with a young looking male earthling called Tarmus. The sixth fight will be with 18 and some arrogant tall guy named Scott, and before mine with Videl, there's yours with a well know martial artist named Grace...I hear she's quick, but nothing a Saiyan can't handle..." Piccolo explained, not impressed with his competition.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Piccolo, I don't think we'll have much trouble...I'm going back to watch the end of Trunks' battle...you coming?" Gohan requested, walking to the door.  
  
"I suppose..." Piccolo said joining him.  
  
A man with shaggy brown hair, who was a good two inches taller than Trunks, laid another punch to his face, but trunks didn't budge.  
  
"Please say this isn't the best you can do," he teased, seeing the anger build up in Shen's face.  
  
"Like you can do any better, kid?" Shen tempted, exhausted from all the wasted effort that he put into his punches that didn't even bruise or scratch him.  
  
"I could, I just don't know if I want to spoil my fun though." Trunks smiled, and clutched his fists. With a swift swing, that was apparently to fast for Shen to see, he hit slammed his hand into she's side lightly...by Saiyan standards. Shen bent over in agony, his eyes popping out from the speed demonstrated by his opponent. "But I guess all good things must end sooner o later..." he finished as Shen fell to the ground unconscious, and he walked calmly off the ring and back to the others.  
  
"Good job Trunks!" Goten exclaimed as he entered the small room where everyone was watching.  
  
"Yeah, that was great!" Goku joined in on the excitement.  
  
"Thanks guys...but it was nothing..." trunks said modestly...but the sad part was that he was telling the truth.  
  
"Looks like you're up against your new found sister now." Gohan pointed out, walking over to trunks and patting him on the back for his success.  
  
"Yeah...I kinda want to see what she's made out of...and if I need to, well I can just go super...surprise her a bit..." Trunks whispered, excited at the opportunity to fight.  
  
"I doubt she'd be surprised...and I highly doubt you'd catch her off guard...even if you do...she'll probably just become super Saiyan also..." Vegeta added smugly, and absent-mindedly. Everyone looked over to him and he mumbled something under his breath that only he could hear.  
  
"You mean she's a super Saiyan too? But...but how do you know?" Trunks stumbled, dumbfounded at his father's statements.  
  
"She was born as a super Saiyan...hence the red hair and blue eyes...when she powered down, after she was born, her hair was red instead of black, and her eyes were blue...she definitely stood out...but she took advantage of that fact, and she would go around distracting people..." Vegeta explained, actually acknowledging the fact that he had a daughter. A smile spread across his face as he remembered what they used to have back on planet Namek, before Frieza destroyed it.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
"Vegeta! You better keep an eye on that girl of yours!" a tall, bald man with a long furry brown tail yelled annoyed.  
  
"Napa! Don't talk to me with such disrespect! And that girl of mine can do just fine on her own...I'd even go as far to say that she could last longer in a fight than you!" Vegeta spat in his daughter's defense.  
  
"Sorry your highness, it's just I am not a babysitter, I'm a fighter!" Napa apologized, anger growing in his eyes. A small child with flaming red hair and crystal blue eyes walked up to Vegeta and crossed her arms in the same fashion as he did. Her tail was neatly wrapped around her waist and her face was playfully mocking Napa's.  
  
"I don't need anyone to look after me! I'm fine on my own like father said!" she announced raising her head to the sky, and expressing great pride through her actions.  
  
"Kitandra, go back to your mother...we have to prepare to go on another mission...this time it's a direct order from Lord Frieza..." Vegeta instructed the eight-year-old Kit.  
  
"But Papa! You promised to stay for a week! It has only been three days!" she complained. "Can't you just tell him that you have more important things to do? And more important people to be with! Like me and momma!" she continued, a slight tear forming in her eye.  
  
"I can not just go up to Frieza and tell him that I won't do it! If I did, I would get us all killed!" he responded, placing his hand on Kit's shoulder.  
  
"I think you can beat him!" she chimed encouragingly. Vegeta gave a short laugh and bent down so that he was face to face with Kit. She smiled widely expecting him to give in to her, but he only brushed a lose strand of hair out of her face.  
  
"It's not a hard assignment, I'll be back tomorrow...and that is a promise I will keep!" he whispered to her, standing up straight and ruffling his hand through her hair. She squirmed to get away from him, and he grabbed her waist and tickled her sides, not giving her the chance to get break free.  
  
"No! Stop! Haha! Stttoooppp!" she yelled through uncontrollable giggles. She took a sharp deep breath and prepared an attack of her own, but her father sensed it before she could cause harm. Her attempted punch to his face gave her time to run in the opposite direction, and Vegeta only stood and watched her hide behind a large rock.  
  
"I don't get it...I just don't get it Prince Vegeta..." Napa commented, bewildered at Vegeta's display of affection towards Kit.  
  
"What's wrong now Napa?" Vegeta asked directing his attention to Napa.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all...." he said as Vegeta swiftly turned back around after receiving a soft zap from one of Kit's weakest energy blasts.  
  
"I have to go now Kitandra...I'll be back soon...." Vegeta shouted walking to an awaiting ship, on the launching pad. "Are all the supplies ready for departure?" Vegeta asked a man as he came out of the ship with an empty box.  
  
"Yep! That was the last load of food...good luck you two, I hear the inhabitants of the quartz planet are a pretty restless bunch..." the man warned, placing the box with a pile of others.  
  
"Ha! Nothing a Saiyan can't handle." Vegeta declared not afraid of a small planet such as quartz, who's people were all around 5 feet tall and had skin that resembled granite tiles, and eyes that burned red and had the ability to tear through the thickest of metals. Vegeta was confidant that he could achieve his goal of conquering this planet, and he had no doubt that it would take less than he told his little girl.  
  
"Bye papa!" Kit yelled, waving her hand frantically in the air back and forth. "Come home soon!" she continued demandingly before she ran off towards a younger looking Sierra.  
  
"He'll be back soon enough, Kitandra..." Sierra comforted her daughter.  
  
"I know! He promised me! He has to now!" she chirped, reassuring herself, as Sierra only smiled at her child's trust in people. Vegeta looked back at Kit and Sierra, and gave a nod that in it's own way say goodbye. He walked into the ship, and sat down in a large gray chair, next to where Napa was currently sitting.  
  
"Everything is set, all we have to do is press the blue button..." Napa informed Vegeta.  
  
"Good, do we have everything?" Vegeta asked, making sure they were fully prepared with enough food, and supplies.  
  
"Yes, last I checked we had the essentials your highness." Napa replied, getting ready to hit the launching mechanism.  
  
"Go ahead then, let's get this over with." Vegeta said, bored and tired. "I'm going to go train in the gravity room in the back of the ship," he told Napa, as he rose from his chair and headed back into the depths of the ship. "Not too bad..." he mumbled to himself, inspecting the room, and the many gadgets on the panel in the middle. He pressed in a few keys, and 50g showed up on the screen as the room was light with an orange/red glow, and he could feel the gravity start to push down on him. "Right, let's get started! 50 times gravity!" he instructed himself throwing a few practice punches before he jumped up into the air and began a wave of punches and kicks that were going almost too fast to see. Sweat dripped off of Vegeta's face as his count reached 499 and then with one more push his goal of 500 one handed push-ups was complete. He stood up, and with a little difficulty went over to the panel and turned off the gravity. The room returned to normal, and he gave a sigh of relief. Vegeta's muscles were given a good work out, and he reached for the towel neatly folded at the door, and wiped the sweat off his face.  
  
"Are you done training Prince Vegeta?" Napa asked as Vegeta entered the control room.  
  
"For now I am. Are we almost there?" he returned, looking at the coordinates displayed before him.  
  
"I'd give it about five more minutes...actually I was about to come and get you soon to tell you we would be arriving in no time at all." Napa explained, and pointed out Vegeta's good timing, but one couldn't tell if it were true or if Napa was just trying to butter him up.  
  
"Good then, I..." Vegeta began, but was interrupted by a loud beeping coming from the computer. Entering new atmosphere blinked on the screen and the ship began to treble a bit. "Never mind, it looks like we are here." Vegeta finished balling his fists and anticipating the surprised faces he was about to see on the planet. The two saiyans stepped out of the ship and searched the land for any sign of the inhabitants until, that is, a branch cracked under someone's shoe, and a man, who stood 5 feet tall straightened up and walked towards the Saiyan prince.  
  
"What business do you have here?" the man demanded firmly.  
  
"Why, we only wish to...kill you!" Vegeta replied coldly, pausing for a second and then delivering a sharp punch to the creature's stomach.  
  
An hour passed, and Napa was walking over a pile of bloody bodies scattered around looking for any possible survivors.  
  
"I don't see the king, or his son." Napa commented, not that worried. "But I doubt they would pose much of a threat anyway, the only reason they are the rulers is due to their intelligence, not strength." Napa continued, now rummaging through some valuables in a wooden trunk.  
  
"Ha, weaklings..." Vegeta added, amused at what he believed to be stupidity. He took a step towards Napa, and leaned over to see what was in the chest that had Napa so occupied. "Hmmm... Kit should like this..." he said, lifting up a white gold chain with a small diamond on it that was shaped like the head of a unicorn. Vegeta placed the necklace into his pocket and he began to head back to the ship. "That wasn't so hard, we'll be back a lot earlier than expected."  
  
Vegeta was away for a total of 16 hours, and his lack of sleep from the night before was starting to make its self known. Their ship had finally reached its destination on Namek at 4:30 am. Quietly Vegeta crept into his small house, and headed into a large room with a long couch. Exhaustion had finally gotten the best of him, and he was too tired to go any further, so he took a seat, and leaned his head back. "I'm so tired I can't even sleep," he whispered to himself.  
  
"Me too papa...I stayed up waiting for you!" Kit chimed from behind the couch's arm.  
  
"Kitandra, you should be in bed, not waiting for me!" Vegeta corrected, but he didn't push her away when she began to climb on the cushion next to him, and lay her head in his lap. Vegeta placed his hand on her cheek, and he brushed away the hair that was covering her smooth skin.  
  
"I'm glad you came back papa...I missed you..." she said, closing her eyes and giving into her desire to sleep.  
  
"I'm glad I came back too...I missed you every second I was gone..." he responded so quietly that he could barely hear himself. Darkness seemed to sweep across the room, and a moment later Vegeta found himself peacefully at sleep with his daughter in his arms.  
  
*End of Flash Back* 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Ummm...Veggie Burger? I think it's time you wake up now..." Goku said, making a play on Vegeta's name. "You get it guys...veggie...Vegeta...haha...that was great" Goku continued explaining, the only one laughing at his attempts.  
  
"Shut up Kakarot!" Vegeta hissed, coming back out of his daze, and shooting Goku a devilish gaze.  
  
"Hey, it was only a joke, Vegeta! Don't take it so personal!" he defended, backing away from Vegeta's evil stare. "Mmmm.Talking about burgers.anyone else hungry?" he asked, imagining taking a bite out of a juicy burger, and placing his hand on his stomach.  
  
"You just ate Goku!" Krillin exclaimed.  
  
"Now that you mention it, I could use a good bowl or two of rice." trunks confessed also placing his hand on his stomach.  
  
"Yeah! Count me in!" Goten chimed in, raising his hand in the air. Piccolo only moved his hand to his forehead, as if he had an irritating headache, and gave a deep sigh.  
  
"Then it's settled.let's get a bite to eat." Vegeta concluded, getting up, and heading for the cafeteria.  
  
"Hold on a minute!" the announcer yelled, as the group started to head out the door. They all froze and turned around, curiosity glazing their faces, with the exception of piccolo, Vegeta and 18, who were simply bored. "Where are all of you going? We still have a thriving crowd anticipating the next fight!" he explained, and gestured to the screaming people behind him.  
  
"Oh yeah! It's my turn!" Goten shouted excitedly. "Who am I up against, again?" he asked like a child, overwhelmed with joy.  
  
"You'll be fighting me.Cargon" a tall dragon like creature spoke out in a deep voice. His entire body was black, except for a red stripe that went from his forehead, down his back, and ended at the tip of his tail.  
  
"Wow...You sure are big..." Goten stated the obvious, tilting his head back to take in his opponent's true height, and width.  
  
"Ha! That's right...and I'm big enough to crush a brat like you!" the monster uttered in his most threatening voice that he could muster.  
  
"Oh, look at her Trunks!" Goten instructed his friends, immediately being distracted from Cargon, and directing his view to a blonde girl who just so happened to be walking by.  
  
"Goten, don't you think you should be worrying about your match, or at least thinking about it a little?" Trunks asked, concerned for his friend.  
  
"Uhhuh...there's time for that later..." he squeaked as his eyes followed the girl until she was out of sight. "Ok! Now what were you saying?" Goten asked happily, standing up right, and totally oblivious.  
  
"You're going down kid!" Cargon growled angrily. "You...NO ONE ignores me!" He informed as Goten tried his hardest not to laugh at the creatures furry.  
  
"You know.you make a really funny face when you're mad..." Goten said, bursting out with laughter.  
  
"I'll make you pay for mocking me kid!" Cargon yelled stepping forward and advancing towards Goten when he was stopped by the announcer.  
  
"How about you two save this for the ring, and give the audience a good time!" he suggested, putting both hands up, and then escorting them out of the hall, and into the fighting ring. "Now I'm happy to announce that the third match of this brilliant day has finally arrived! And we are faced with Cargon, who was a finalist last year, and Goten, who is looking to steal that title away! I say...let the fight begin!" The man shouted, jumping in the air for an exciting effect.  
  
"Ha! This is great! I get paid to crush you!" Cargon spat, his voice as cocky as ever.  
  
"That's only if you can manage to beat me, toad breathe!" Goten retorted, sticking out his tongue, and provoking Cargon into uncontrollable rage.  
  
"That's it! You're gone!" He screamed, racing forward at Goten with his fist clutched and awaiting contact with Goten's face. Cargon swung vigorously when he was within hitting distance. "Wha...Where did he go?" he asked himself, finding Goten to have disappeared.  
  
"I'm up here! And I'm not impressed!" he stated playfully, floating above the dragon's head. With a swift kick down Cargon was knocked unconscious and about 2 feet into the ring's tiling.  
  
"Hmmm.I'm ready to eat." he said to himself, listening to his stomach growl and twitch with hunger.  
  
"Yeah! Great job Goten!" Trunks congratulated his friend as he entered the hall once again.  
  
"Thanks.but can we get something to eat now? I really am starving!" he asked the announcer.  
  
"Sure, I'll tell everyone there will be a short break for refreshments!" he answered, heading back out to face the crowd.  
  
"That sure was fun...I wonder who fights next..." Goku wondered, looking around the room at familiar and new faces.  
  
"I fight next Kakarot... against some little girl named Rhyn...this should be a breeze!" Vegeta told Goku, being a help for once, but still over confident in himself.  
  
"Rhyn.never heard of her!" Goku confessed, trying to think of a face for the name. "Oh well! Have Fun!" Goku yelled patting Vegeta on the back.  
  
"Don't touch me, Kakarot!" Vegeta defended backing away from Goku's hand.  
  
"Gosh, I'm sorry!" he apologized; looking hurt and confused, although he usually looked confused.  
  
"Well, this is truly exciting, but I think I'm going somewhere a little less active." Piccolo mumbled sarcastically to the group as he began to exit the area that held the fighters.  
  
"Don't you mean you're going to find somewhere more private...so you can be alone with Kit."? Gohan playfully corrected, awarding himself a slap on the back of his head from Videl, and bone chilling glances from both Piccolo and Vegeta. "It was a joke! Only a joke!" he defended, backing away from them. Piccolo ignored Gohan's last remark and continued on walking away from the commotion.  
  
"Ahh...sir? Maybe you should seek some medical attention." a man advised, looking at Piccolo with a worried expression.  
  
"Back off! I'm always like this!" Piccolo informed, becoming enraged.  
  
"Calm down Piccolo, he didn't mean It." Kit aided the man, as he scurried off in the opposite direction as fast as he could.  
  
"I was just about to go look for you." he said avoiding her content eyes.  
  
"Oh really... how sweet of you!" she commented looking at him with doubt.  
  
"Yes...well...I, I got preoccupied..." he attempted to explain but was at an obvious loss of words.  
  
"What's up Piccolo? Why are you acting so...shy?" Kit asked, bending her head so that he was looking into her eyes instead of at the ground.  
  
"I actually don't know... but I just wanted to know if you were going to want to watch your father's fight." he told Kit, placing his hand on the back of his head.  
  
"What?!? You're kidding me!" Kit exclaimed confused totally oblivious to Piccolo's request, watching a young, tan woman with light blue hair that fell half way down her back, walk past.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Piccolo asked concerned.  
  
"It's...Rhyn!" Kit screamed waving her hands in the air like a maniac. The girl turned around, and widely smiled as her violet eyes, with forest green diamond pupils, met Kit's crystal blue ones.  
  
"Kit!" Rhyn yelled, racing towards her and giving her a friendly hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!" she continued, pulling back and taking a good look at Kit. Kit did the same, and she was amazed at how much she had grown up. Rhyn stood there taking in her mentor of the past. Rhyn was about the same height as Kit, around 5'9", and she was thin and well shaped. If Kit and Rhyn shared the same color hair and eyes you would have thought them to be sisters. Rhyn wore a black mini skirt, a turquoise belly shirt, and a pair of black boots that went up a little past her ankles.  
  
"It's been so long since I've seen you last!" Kit shouted, grabbing her old friend into another warm embrace.  
  
"I know! At least five years! I mean I was what, 13 when I last saw you?" Rhyn inquired, still over come with joy. Piccolo sat back in curiosity, watching the two of them babble on like children. "So...aren't you going to introduce me to your li.big friend?" she asked, referring to Piccolo.  
  
"Oh yeah! This is Piccolo. I'm actually training under him right now to improve my telekinetic powers." Kit explained, pulling piccolo over to meet Rhyn.  
  
"Nice to meet you! I'm Rhyn, Kit used to be my mentor; she helped me control my power better! And now I'm proud to say I'm the strongest of my race!" She bragged playfully, stretching out her hand to shake Piccolo's. Piccolo gladly excepted, and took not of the girls pointed ears, purple eyes, with diamond pupils, and the odd star marks on both of her wrists.  
  
"Ah, I see... you're a Cohr...from the planet Terretia, if I'm not mistaken..." piccolo realized, exploring his knowledge of cultures.  
  
"Uhhuh! You're good! Many people fail to catch our differences with the earthlings, so we are commonly called that, but I'm glad you know better!" she chimed, still cheery and a bit hyper.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Kit finally asked, waiting for the right time.  
  
"Oh! I'm in the fight! Actually that's where I'm heading now...to fight some guy named Vegeta... he doesn't look that tough...but ya never know!" Rhyn answered energetically, as Kit's expression grew less happy. "What's wrong?" she asked, noticing the change.  
  
"Umm...hate to predict the outcome of this next match...but I don't think you stand that much of a chance..." Kit began, not sure if she should go on, but knew that she had to seeing the questionable look on Rhyn's face. "You see, Vegeta...yeah, well...he's my father Rhyn...full Saiya-jin there..." Kit completed her explanation, as Rhyn suddenly didn't look so confident. "Sorry dew..." Kit added.  
  
"Dew?" piccolo questioned, giving Kit an odd look.  
  
"What? Oh! That's my nickname for Rhyn...It's a little inside joke...when she was little she could pronounce her name so she would say rain instead...and ya know...rain...dew drops...water...ok, I'll stop..." Kit talked on, just letting her mouth go, until she was finished embarrassing herself.  
  
"I get it." Piccolo stated, looking back and forth between Kit, and the now blushing from embarrassment Rhyn.  
  
"Ok! Well, I still better go! Looks like the match is coming closer...time is flying today...and Kit...you did a good job with your fight!" Rhyn smiled one last time before she turned around and starting walking in the direction she was just a few minutes earlier.  
  
"So how did you know her again?" Piccolo asked a final time.  
  
"Well, in the outer realm things got pretty dull, so I asked for permission to give a friend's daughter some martial art lessons, to improve her aim and overall technique... Dew...err...Rhyn was my student... now she's more like a little sister than anything..." Kit told piccolo, turning to face him as she smiled sweetly and then walked to the place in which Rhyn had gone. "I'm going to watch the fight." she informed piccolo. Piccolo nodded, and soon followed her lead into the arena.  
  
Rhyn entered the hall and took in the diverse crowd before her. "Hmmm.Some of these people are pretty strong." she whispered to herself, taking a deep breath and then continuing to walk towards the announcer. "Excuse me sir." she said placing her hand on the man's shoulder.  
  
"Yes? What can I do for you?" he asked politely, smiling up at her youthful face.  
  
"Well, I'd like to know when the next match is...that's all." she told him, her smile expressing friendship.  
  
"Of course, actually I came here to get the fighters for this match." he answered looking at the faces in the room, to find someone. "Can you help me? Do you know these people?" he asked, pointing to her name, and Vegeta's on a piece of paper.  
  
"No problem! I'm Rhyn...but I'm afraid I don't know who Vegeta is." Rhyn chimed, eager for her match.  
  
"I'm right here!" Vegeta said getting up and placing his hands on his hips.  
  
"Good! Now you two please come with me," the announcer asked leading them out into the ring.  
  
"Rhyn!" Kit called from behind her. Rhyn twirled around and gave a confused look. "Good luck!" Kit finished, encouragingly.  
  
"Thanks!" she said before turning back around and stepping out only to hear a screaming crowd.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, now is our forth match! Here we have Vegeta fighting Rhyn!" the announcer shouted as the on lookers gave a wild applause.  
  
"I hope you have fun little man!" Rhyn snickered as Vegeta's anger grew.  
  
"Quiet brat! I would like to get this over with!" he scowled.  
  
"Whatever you say...your highness..." Rhyn mocked, waving her arms in front of her body, and then quickly charging for Vegeta. Vegeta anticipated her moves almost too late, and he just missed a swift kick to his head by a hair. Rhyn stopped a foot behind Vegeta, their backs facing each other, and she jumped into the air, did a back flip and landed perfectly face to face with the Saiya-jin.  
  
"Wow! She has amazing balance!" Krillin pointed out, as Rhyn raised herself to stand on her tippy toes.  
  
"Ha! I know!" Kit cheerfully stated. "I taught her!"  
  
"I'm much faster than you..." Rhyn taunted, appearing before Vegeta. "I could finish this now if I w..." her sentence was cut of short as she collapsed to the ground at Vegeta's feet.  
  
"Rhyn!!" Kit yelled, running out and hopping onto the stage and racing to Rhyn's side.  
  
"Now look at what I caught...my very own Cohr Princess!" A man who had shoulder length pink hair, no shirt revealing a nicely toned body, and black jeans teased stepping up to the ring, and then suddenly standing next to Rhyn's unconscious body. Kit looked up and shot the man an evil look that sent a horrifying chill down his spine.  
  
"I see now." Kit commented to herself, her attention now back to Rhyn and a small drat that was stuck in the girl's neck. "She's just sleeping..." she said relived. "Kid! Purple haired guy! Help me out for a second!" Kit yelled back to Trunks as he awkwardly came to her, towering over her as she stayed kneeling over Rhyn.  
  
"Umm...I do have a name..." he informed shyly.  
  
"I'm sorry Trunks...can you please take her out of here...away from this creep?" Kit requested getting out of the way for trunks to lift Rhyn up and carry her to where the others were now standing.  
  
"Hey kid! Get back here!" he ordered trunks.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do!" Trunks shot back jogging the last few feet, and then placing the girl down and positioned himself into a fighting stance.  
  
"You're pathetic child!" he laughed conceitedly.  
  
"Maybe he is...but we aren't!" a girl with forest green hair, and violet eyes with bright blue diamond pupils said confidently. She was wearing a light blue, v-neck, belly shirt with three quarter sleeves and a navy blue mini skirt, fish net stockings and black, four inch heel boots that went to her knees, she was about Rhyn's age and she was 5'9". "Hey Kit!" she whispered excitedly to the side.  
  
"Hi Koshia..." Kit said a bit confused. "And Jamelia" she added noticing another girl who was wearing a pair of flared camouflage pants, along with a gray tube top. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Goku strolled into the room with the gaze of the other competing fighters followed him as he chewing on a large chicken leg. "Hiya Fajita..." Goku attempted to speak with the food still in his mouth. "How was your match?" he asked, swallowing a chuck of meat. "I won" Vegeta replied simply. "Although by default...it seems you've missed all the excitement again." he added sarcastically, aggravated about the little fighting he did. "Awww darn...what happened?" Goku leaned in to hear the story. "Nothing much...the girl got knocked out by some Kaliet prince, or King...but she would have gotten beaten miserably anyway." Vegeta filled in. "The girl? Is she ok?" Goku inquired concerned. "I'm sure she's fine...just unconscious." he answered, not really interested. "Well I hope my fight is more fun!" Goku skipped over to the door, and waited for him to be called out to fight. "Now Tarmus...you be careful out there...and don't be foolish and lose!" a woman instructed a young boy who walked over to where Goku was standing. "Ok mom...but I don't think you're supposed to be back here...plus I am 18...I can handle myself!" he defended; although he didn't look 18 years old...actually more like 11. "Of course you can take care of yourself dear...but mommy's here for you anyways!" she comforted in a cooing voice, trying to wipe some dirt off his face, but he pushed her hand away. Finally the signal was ready and Goku walked out into the ring, closely followed by the young Tarmus. "Hey man...can you try and take it easy on me...I kinda have a lot running on this match..." Tarmus whispered to Goku while the announcements for the fight were being given. "Uh...I'll try!" Goku reassured, his goofy smile shining. "Thanks..." Tarmus smiled back, a bit confused by Goku's constant happiness. The fight then began and Tarmus slowly and cautiously advanced towards Goku. "Ok...let's go!" he muttered to himself, as Goku stood there unguarded, and a confused look expressed on his face. Tarmus swung his fist at Goku's head and it hit his left cheek. Goku simply stood there, still confused, staring at Tarmus who was now clutching his hand in pain. "Tarmus! Try harder!" his mother yelled from the stands waving her fist in the air with anger. "Ok mom..." he said shyly, bring his attention back to Goku. "Are you done yet?" he asked like a little kid. "Not yet...you just wait!" Tarmus exclaimed raising his fist once more and pouncing towards Goku. At the last second he changed his mind and kneed Goku in the stomach. "Hey! Watch it! I just ate!" Goku defended becoming a little mad and throwing a weak punch to Tarmus' gut. Tarmus flew out of the ring and hit the wall, knocked out. "Ooops...was that to much strength?" Goku asked himself, stepping off of the ring and heading back to the others. "Ladies and Gents! I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't just seen it with my own eyes, but Goku has thrown Tarmus out of the ring, and knocked him out! That was amazing!" the announcer proclaimed through the microphone. "Yeah! Good job Dad!" Goten cheered jumping up and down. "Thanks Goten!" Goku replied with a wide smile on his face, like he just won an Oscar. "Is he for real? He hardly did anything..." Kit added under her breath. "Humph...exactly what I have been contemplating ever since I first met him." Vegeta answered, turning his head to face his daughter. "Yeah, well this is too exciting for me..." Kit spat with sarcasm. "I'm going to find something else to do...you wanna come Trunks?" she requested. "Uhhh...yeah! Sure!" he got up from the chair and headed out the door with Kit in front of him. "Soo..." Kit attempted to start a conversation. "Wow...so I had an older sister all this time..." Trunks filled in. "Ha.yeah, well.I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you...to give you that support only older siblings can...but you have Goten don't you?" she asked. "Yup...Goten and I are like brothers...we always have been best friends." "So tell me about everyone...like who's your mother?" she continued. "My mom's name is Bulma...you might have met her...but I'm not really sure who you've met." Kit's face lost all expression as she recalled when Bulma told her about her relationship with Kit's father. "Are you ok, Kit?" he added noticing he blank expression. "Uhhh...yeah...I'll be fine..." she mumbled getting out of her phase. "So do I have any other surprise siblings?" she continued to interrogate. "Actually...yeah...I, well, we have a little sister named Bra...she looks a lot like my mom." Trunks began to walk again as Kit strolled beside him. "Oh! I've always wanted a little sis! Does she fight?" Kit inquired becoming excited. "Not really...she mainly just shops, and hangs out with her friends Marron and Pan." Trunks smiled at the semi disappointed look on Kit's face. "Sure...just go and burst my bubble!" she joked. "So why are you so different from every other Saiyan...except for Goku...are you full Saiya-jin or half like myself, Goten, and Gohan?" "Oh I'm a full blooded Saiya-jin all right! And damn proud of it!" she exclaimed. "So why do you act like you don't have anything shoved up your ass?" Trunks asked bluntly. "Ha...well...I guess I was brought up with the wrong people...my mom isn't exactly like most Saiyans. She was strong, but she didn't let it go to her head. She knew her limits and she taught me to respect my own limits...not to be blinded with the common Saiyan pride." Kit informed. "Yeah, that's what seems to be the biggest down fall...being blinded by their pride." Trunks added. "Well, it happens..." Kit shrugged. "And what's with the tail?" Trunks questioned. "Don't all Saiyans have tails?" "Yeah, but with the full moon...well, bad stuff can happen..." "Don't worry...I can control my transformation...I'm a lot more advanced than you perceive." Kit grinned evilly. "Well we'll find out soon enough..." he lifted his head to catch the announcement being made. "Ladies and Gentlemen that was an amazing fight between 18 and Scott, with 18 winning!" "Good job 18..." Kit mumbled under her breath. "Gohan's fight's next...I'm going to go and watch it...would you care to join me?" Trunks requested. "Nah, I'm good..." Kit replied, walking on, as Trunks turned around and headed back to the fight. She continued to roam around the complex hearing roars from the crowd every once and a while. She came to a building at the end of a long sidewalk and peaked her head in. "Having fun?' she asked facetiously, entering to find Piccolo training. "Loads..." he responded with equal sarcasm. "Yeah...you look it...you fight next right?' she went on making small talk. "Yes I do...with some woman named Grace. I expect I'll win..." he threw a swift punch Kit's way, attempting to throw her off guard. "Nice try." she stuck her tongue out as she held his fist tightly in her own. "You're still too slow..." she teased grabbing his other arm as it came flying towards her side. "Who said I was going to hit you...with my fist?" he inquired an evil gleam surfacing in his eyes as a table rose from the corner of the room and soared through the air at her. She released Piccolo's hands and flung her arms up to shield herself right when the table stopped suddenly in front of her. With a crash it landed on the ground and both Piccolo and Kit stared at with curiosity. "Did you do that?" Kit asked, turning to face him. "No.you did..." he muttered, still inspecting the table to make sure it wasn't a trick. "I...I did? Wow...I really need to practice more...I totally forgot about training...and it hasn't even been a full day... that can't be good..." she mumble to herself, placing a hand on her forehead. "Good job..." Piccolo complimented. "Thanks...I think..." Kit trailed off, looking into the back of the room as movement caught her eye. "Who's back there?" she called past Piccolo. "So that's why you've been around the Namek so much lately...he's training you..." Vegeta stepped out from the shadows. "Actually...yes..." Kit confirmed "You don't need him to train you...you're better than that..." Vegeta blandly stated. "Well I'm glad you think that...but I just happen to disagree...who else will help me to develop my physic powers? You?" she added facetiously. "Anyone but him...he's weak..." Vegeta continued to protest. "Hate to interrupt you two...but I have to go...it looks like Gohan just won...I'll see you later Kit..." he nodded and walked off. "Good luck Piccolo...not that you'll need it..." Kit laughed. "What was that all about?" Vegeta inquired with his usual scowl. "Sorry to disappoint you father but he's my friend...can you live with that?" she spat right back at him. "What's happened to you! You used to respect me!" Vegeta accused her. "What happened to me? What happened to you? You used to love me!" Kit turned and headed to the door. "Stop..." he grabbed her arm before she could leave. "Tell me what you've been doing...please..." his eyes gained a little emotion that made his stone face look almost awkward. "Re.really?" Kit swallowed. "Yes...you know that when you and your mother were killed it destroyed me...and now you're back...what am I supposed to make of this?" Vegeta opened up to her; something that he hadn't done is the longest time. "Just because I was dead didn't mean I wasn't there for you papa...but now...with this woman on earth...it's like you want to get rid of everything you had with mama...everything that we had as a family..." she sat down on a chair. "I don't want you out of my life Kitandra...but I had to move on from your mother...I'm with Bulma now... I lo...well...I'm with her..." he explained. "You can't say it...can you? That you love someone..." Kit laughed dryly. "That's not the point...now are you going to tell me what you did after you died or not?" he changed the subject. "Sure...it's not all that interesting...I just trained most of the time...I became really close with some of the people up there...spent a lot of time fighting with Mother...that's about it..." she shrugged. "But I don't understand...how are you here?" Vegeta shook his head. "Well...I simply fought the supreme Kai and won...that's about it...and I was sent to earth half alive...and Piccolo and Dende saved me. Now Piccolo is helping me develop my powers..." she filled him in with the recent details. "You...you beat the supreme Kai?" Vegeta's eyes widened. "Yeah...no big deal..." she brushed the fact away. At that moment another announcement blared over the speakers declaring Piccolo's victory. "Shit...I missed the fight!" Kit scolded herself. "Don't worry, there will be more..." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Whatever...I have to go now anyway...I get to fight Trunks!" Kit got up and rushed back to the women's locker room. "Hey Kit!" Videl greeted. "Hey! I missed your fight...how did it go?" she smiled and took out her bag. "Well, it was against Piccolo...but I think I gave him a little run for his money..." she laughed. "But good luck...you have a tough fight...against Trunks...yeah he's definitely strong!" she added. "Nah.I don't think I'll have a problem...you wait and see..." Kit changed into her fighting gear and headed out. "Ladies and Gentlemen...now we're one step closer to the winner...here is the fight between Trunks and Kit!" the fight was broadcasted and the two headed out to the ring. "Good luck Kit..." Trunks muttered. "Yeah...you too Trunks..." Kit scanned the people watching from the little fighter's room and spotted both her father and Piccolo. "Lets make this a good one.what do ya say Trunks?" Kit proposed. "Definitely..." he agreed with a smirk. "But I really don't want to hurt you...so I apologize ahead of time..." he mocked. "Please Trunks...I can take the pain...but can you?" she tempted him. "Let the fight begin!" the announcer shouted as they stared each other down. "Here we go..." Trunks clenched his teeth and charged towards Kit as she did the same meeting him in the middle of the ring. Trunks threw the first punch and Kit blocked it with trouble. She shot back with a swift kick to his side that he blocked also. Both were fighting and having a pretty hard time at it; there power levels being the same. "It doesn't seem like this is going too well..." Kit huffed, gathering her breath. "Yeah, tell me about it...I better kick it up a notch...and just put you out of your misery..." Trunks paused and smiled. "Put me out of my misery?" Kit chuckled. "You don't believe me?" Trunks shrugged and began to power up until his hair flashed blonde and his eyes glowed green. "Oh no! Not Super Saiyan!" Kit teased. "You wait and see how strong I am now! This fight will be over!" Trunks bragged. "Well I see you didn't fully get away from that Saiyan pride...and you said it your self...that's one of the biggest downfalls..." Kit dodge his punches and kicks with a new found ease. "I don't get it! Just a second ago you were struggling with my normal form!" Trunks was baffled, as he didn't pay attention to Kit's fist that was heading toward his stomach. In a split second contact was made and he went flying out of the ring. Before he could hit the ground Kit caught onto his shirt and pulled him back up. "Now I must confess...I didn't get away without all those Saiyan treats either...I always did love a good fight...especially one I know I'll win!" she laughed evilly and tossed him into the middle of the ring and advanced toward him. Shakily he found his way back to his feet and took up a fighting stance, preparing for her next attack. "Just give up Trunks...you don't have a chance..." she mocked. "There's still hope." he mumbled as he formed an energy disk behind his back, his hair flickering between blonde and purple. "Not for you..." Kit continued to proceed. "Yeah there is!" he whipped his arm around and shot the disk toward her. Kit's eyes widened in shock and her body froze in place. Suddenly she stuck her hand out and grabbed the disk; her energy grew and hair flashed blonde, her eyes shone green and she threw the disk right back at him. Rage boiled up within her, and her face grew stern. "That was cheap Trunks!" she shouted, countering with an energy beam the made him fly off the side. Only for a second did she stay as Super Saiya- jin before she returned to her normal state, leaving the audience in awe and confusion once again. "I guess there won't be any sibling rivalry there...she'll kill him!" Krillin attempted to make a joke. "Good job Kit! Great fight!" Rhyn cheered from the side. "Thanks...and I see you're up and doing fine now..." Kit noticed. "Yep! I feel as good as new!" she informed. "That's good...now go ahead and check on Trunks...I don't think I did that much damage to him.it was a weak energy blast..." she walked past the rest and to a cup of water that was set on a table. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Oh that didn't tickle..." Trunks rubbed the back of his head. "That was some fight..." Rhyn giggled. "And you find it funny?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sorry...but she kicked your ass!" Rhyn broke out in a full laugh. "Well then I'm glad you're amused!" Trunks rolled his eyes but let his smile show.  
  
"Impressive show you put on..." Vegeta mumbled by her side. "Now is that so?" she took another sip of her drink, not taking his words seriously. "Ha...I've seen stronger...but you did...all right..." he shrugged as Kit let a single cold laugh escape. "Well I'll fight you next...and then you can test my true limits..." Kit smirked and walked away to get some fresh air. "We'll see...we'll see..." Vegeta muttered as he cracked his knuckles. "Next up is Goten and Vegeta...you two head out...you've already been introduced." the man informed the warriors as they stepped forward and made their way into the ring. "Don't worry kid...I'll make it quick...save you most of the embarrassment..." Vegeta snickered. "If you really want to believe that go right ahead Vegeta...go right ahead..." Goten took up his stance. The sign was given and the fight had begun. "I hope he likes this one!" Goten stated to himself as he powered up and his fist glowed with it's own light. What's he going to do now? Vegeta shook his head and waited for Goten to make his move. Slowly Goten headed for Vegeta, his hand clenched and shining. "Here ya go Vegeta!" he yelled swinging for his head. Vegeta anticipated his attack and dodged it, watching the hand pass his hair by mere millimeters. "That was close...better watch out..." Goten flaunted, but Vegeta only smirked at his childish games. "You fool!" Vegeta powered to Super Saiyan followed by Goten. The two golden-haired fighters stared each other down as they tried to figure out what the other was thinking. "Come on Vegeta...what's are ya...scared?" Goten teased. "You really are naive..."he chuckled and turned around and started to walk to the corner of the ring. Goten's face grew red with furry. "You can't just pass me off Vegeta!" he yelled as he jumped up and raced at him from behind. Vegeta released one of his laughs and ducked just in time for Goten to fly right over him. With a swift kick to the back Goten crashed into the ground unconscious. "This was a waste of my time..." Vegeta huffed as he casually jumped off the side and walked away.  
  
"It's Goku and 18's fight now..." Piccolo informed Kit as she strolled up to him. "I take it you're putting your money on Goku..." "There's no competition...he's by far stronger than her..." he quickly glanced at her. "Well then your fight against Gohan is coming up pretty quickly." they continued to make small talk. "So did you talk with Vegeta?" he asked awkwardly. "Yeah...yeah I did...I just told him how I got here...I mean I kinda understand how he must feel...but he's changed soo much since the last time...you know...when we were a family..." Kit looked up to Piccolo to see if he understood and got caught in his mysterious eyes. "So everything's ok then?" he swallowed nervously, never breaking the stare. "Uh huh.everything's fine..." she stood still and let the silence flow over them until she shook her head shattering the 'spell'. "We can't do this...it's wrong..." Kit took a deep breath and went to brush her hair out of her face, when Piccolo's fingers gently touched the side of her cheek and did it for her. "I'm...I'm sorry..." he stuttered and backed away. "You better go now...it sounds like it's near the end of the match..." she stared at the ground until she saw his feet leave the room.  
  
"Looks like I'm just in time to have another talk with you!" Videl entered the room to find Kit on the bench with her head cradled in her hands. "Have a ball..." Kit muttered, not shifting. "I don't get it Kit...why don't you just do what you want to with Piccolo...tell him how you feel..." Videl sat down next to her. "I don't feel anything special for him Videl...stop pretending that I do...he's my teacher right now...and if he meant anything more to me it would only be a mutual friendly feeling...no romance involved!" Kit lifted her head and rolled her eyes. "If you'd like to think that I guess I'll let you...for now..." Videl giggled. "You're a mystery to me Videl..." Kit laughed at her. "See...you laughed...so it's not all a failure.since I can't get you to admit that you like Piccolo at least I can make you laugh!" she chimed. "I do like Piccolo...just not how you want me to...and screw a mystery...you're just plain annoying..." Kit mocked. "Whatever...now come on! I'm here wasting my time talking to you when my husband is fighting your secret crush...do you think we can try to catch the end of it at least?" Videl pleaded. "With that attitude I don't think I want to..." Kit stuck up her nose. "Oh be quiet..." Videl pulled Kit to her feet and dragged her into the other room to catch the end of the fight.  
  
"I'm sorry to do this Piccolo..." Gohan shouted over the crowd as he suddenly appeared behind Piccolo and jabbed his knee into his back and kicked him into the air. Gohan put his hands together to deliver the final blow and brought them down onto him knocking Piccolo off the edge. "Uh...why do I still do this..." Piccolo complained as he lay on his back staring up at the sky in pain. "You know you enjoy the challenge Piccolo...but you should have known that you would never beat me..." Gohan laughed and lent his hand to Piccolo, who grabbed it and got to his feet. "Go on...go make sure he's ok..." Videl bit her lips to stop herself from laughing. "You're so aggravating!" Kit cracked her knuckles, in a sense preparing for her next match. "Yeah...I am, aren't I?" Videl smiled. "Yes...you really are..." Kit replied not really paying attention. "What's wrong with you now?" Videl inquired. "Nothing...I'm...I'm fine..." Kit took in all the air that she could in one breath. "She's nervous...she always did that when she was tense..." Vegeta spoke to Videl as he leaned against the wall, sporting his usual bored expression. "Nervous? I am not nervous..." she defended. "Yes you are...you used to always rock back and forth and crack your knuckles when you were uneasy and you're doing it now..." he shrugged as she stopped herself from rocking. "Why would you be nervous?" Videl turned back to Kit. "I'm not! I have no reason to be! I'm going to win this stupid fight!" Kit shouted. "Oh...you're nervous because of the fight...and you don't have to scream..." Videl worked everything out. "First of all, I wasn't screaming and second...I'm not nervous!" she grabbed the hair band around her wrist and put her hair into a tight ponytail. "Ok...Kit and Vegeta...head out there now..." the announcer nodded to the two. "Right...ok..." Kit nodded back and headed out in front of the crowd. "Ok...I'll win this...I can't look like a fool in front of my father..." Kit talked to herself, not paying attention to where she was walking. This, of course, led to her tripping on the steps and barely catching herself before she hit her head against the ground. She looked up to see the crowd erupting with laughter and her cheeks tinted red. "Here..." Vegeta gave her his hand. "No.I'm fine..." she swatted it away and got to her feet, making it the rest of the way up, and taking on a fighting stance. "Ok...fight!" the announcer yelled. "Are you going to be all right Kitandra...you look more pale than usual..." Vegeta put down his guard and walked toward her. "I'm fine! Stop acting like I'm still a baby!" she screamed and charged at him as he blocked her fists with ease. "Fight back!" Kit demanded as he continued to shield against her flying fists. "I can't fight you." he stated. "Why not! Why now?" she became irritated. "You're my baby girl...I can't harm you..." he stopped blocking and her fist made contact with his face. "I know you wanted to...but I can't..." Vegeta spoke softly so that no one else could hear.  
  
"I don't get it! What's he doing?" Goku stared on in confusion. "He's giving the match up for her...he's letting her win..." Piccolo answered him. "What? Why?" Trunks asked baffled. "Because...a father's love to a daughter is different than his love for a son...he can't hurt her..." Piccolo looked on with just as much amazement as the others. "I can't say that I've ever seen Vegeta act like that...it's...it's different..." Videl's mouth dropped. "Yes, well then there's a lot you have yet to see from Vegeta...he acts very protective of Kitandra...she brings out something in him..." a voice joined in, startling all of them. "Oh Sierra...you're back..." Piccolo sighed. "Yes, I've come to see my daughter's fight against her father..." she responded.  
  
"I don't get you papa..." Kit shook her head and stopped hitting him. "Why do you do this?" her voice shook. "I won't let anything happen to you again...I promise...." he dropped his head and took a step back. "Never again...now that I have another chance...it won't happen!" he declared and headed down the stairs. "Ladies and gentlemen! It seems we have another winner by default! Vegeta has stepped out of the ring so Kit is the winner!" the announcer beamed and the crowd cheered on queue. "No! You're not going to humiliate me in front of everyone! I came here to fight! And I expect you to fight me back!" Kit screamed after him, jumping down and grabbing his arm and turning him around to face her. "Now fight me!" a fire erupted in her eyes, causing him to give one of his knowing, half smiles. "I've told you...I'm done...you'll have a chance to prove yourself in your next match...I can't imagine that it will be easy..." he laughed coldly and headed back to the crowd with his head held high. Kit stood with the soft breeze caressing her flawless skin, her mind racing with questions, and still processing words that were spoken. "I just don't get him sometimes..." she muttered under her breath as she regained her composure. "The next fight is Goku verse Gohan!" the announcer informed the crowd as waves of screams encouraged the fighters. "Good luck Gohan...Kakarot..." Kit nodded her head walking past them. "Kit...you fight the winner of this match...be prepared...both are incredibly strong..." Piccolo stepped over to her. Kit closed her eyes and allowed a deep sigh to escape, and straightened out her body, giving herself an air of royalty. "I know Piccolo...and I think it's about time I show you, along with my father, my true powers...I'm not weak...I'm going to win...and I won't be distracted again..." Kit raised her head defiantly. She brought her gaze to meet his, and he knew that there wasn't a part of her that was unsure of the upcoming fight, he knew so much when he looked into her eyes, but there was still a lot that had yet to be discovered in the deep seas of blue. "Here Kit...I got you some water..." Videl smiled friendly at Kit, handing over the water. "Thank you Videl..." Kit slightly nodded her head and took a quick sip of the beverage. "Kitandra...can I have a word with you?" Vegeta summoned her to the corner of the room. "How may I help you?" she never dropped her superior attitude. "Don't act all high and almighty with me...you should know why I did this...plus Kakarot is strong...stronger than I am...so you will have more of a challenge...I know you are strong Kitandra...and I know you'll beat him...but don't show your strength so hastily...toy with him, do it for me...mock him...if you're going to fight, at least have fun..." Vegeta laughed heartily and unmockingly. "Why should I even do what you want?" Kit questioned. "Kitandra...what you father is trying to tell you is don't show the extent of your powers...leave something for the mind to ponder...and fear..." Sierra entered the conversation. "Mother!" Kit smiled and gave her mother a hug. "Are you going to stay?" Kit held her breath in anticipation. "Yes...I will stay to see the final match...which looks like should take place any second now..." she noted as Gohan was kicked out of the ring by Goku. Goku's hair returned to its charcoal black, and his smooth, yet hard, black eyes turned to meet Kit's. "I'll make you proud mother...and you too..." she quickly looked at her father and then to her mother again and started to smile, but then stopped, trying to regain her superiority. "Kit? It's time for the final match..." the announcer called to her. She gave a short nod to him and walked past him, her eyes keeping only one thing in focus. Her main object was standing in front of her and all the noise and existence outside of her goal disappeared. Her heart pounded within her chest, but there was no fear...fear was now a foreign feeling, she had more important things in life to do than be afraid...she needed to prove her worth, and she was going to do it with a teasing ease that would enrage all who witnessed. "I have to admit...I've been looking forward to this..." Kit released a short chuckle. "after all, I've heard so much about you...and now it's time for me to see for myself just how essential you really are to this pathetical planet..." Kit's words cut beneath Goku's skin, but he wouldn't let it show in his face. He stood strong against her and didn't say a word, just stared on with the same intensity as a response. "Fight!" the announcer shouted, but it was hardly heard by the two warriors who were captured within a battle that had already started. "I guess there would be no point in hiding my ability to go supper..." she suddenly relaxed her shoulders and gave a smile. "No.there would be no point...I know how strong you are...and I'll give you this much, at first I was surprised...but I'm not that impressed..." Goku spat. "For the sweet, goodhearted person they make you out to be; you sure have a side that doesn't agree with their views." Kit pointed out. "Well are we going to fight or not?" Goku change the subject and took up a fight stance. "Who's stopping you? You've had plenty of time to start the match..." Kit mocked as Goku studied her stance. "Fine then!" he shouted charging towards her. His fist flew towards her face and she stopped it. His other hand launched out, reinforced with his Super Saiyan strength behind it. Holding into his first fist she grabbed the other one with her free hand. "This can't be all..." she avoided his knee and let his arms free. His ki grew stronger and his energy forced her back a little, but she quickly met him back in the middle of the ring. Their hits were now matching each other's and Kit was slowly falling behind. I didn't want to do this...but it looks like father was right...Kakarot is strong... the two broke apart for a second, and when Goku threw his next kick she powered up and threw him back as gold engulfed her and her emerald eyes burned into his flesh. "Good...I was hoping for a challenge..." Goku played with her mind. "And trust me...you'll get one..." Kit spat before going back to the fighting. They rose into the air, every once and a while getting a hit in. "What's wrong? Tired already?" Goku inquired as Kit's feet hit the ring again. "No.just bored..." she shrugged as he raised one eyebrow. "You're no longer interesting...I was really hoping you would be stronger...you know...something to test myself against...but I can now see I wasn't exactly smart in hoping for that..." she crossed her arms over her chest and powered back down to her normal Saiya-jin state. "It's not over yet...I haven't even begun!" Goku defended. "You're such a horrible liar...I can feel you energy fluctuating...you're getting weaker and weaker...and you're simply becoming a bore..." she stretched her arms out and yawned. Goku didn't say anything, only stood there for a second, processing her words, and then he took another charge at her. "Oh please! It's over Kakarot!" Kit screamed holding her hand out and grabbing the air in front of her, but Goku stopped a few feet away from her, right when her fist clenched. His hands flew up to his throat as he fought to get the invisible grasp lose. An evil cloud boiled up in Kit's eyes as she could see his energy drip from his body and his arms slowly fell to his side. "You're really sad Kakarot...I'm almost embarrassed to admit that you are a Saiyan...you're a disgrace to the race..." Kit huffed and threw her arm to the side, causing Goku to fly out of the ring. Goku grasped his neck, finally being able to take in a deep breath. "I.I can't believe...she.she beat my dad..." Gohan's eyes bulged. "She really did it..." Vegeta muttered. "Of course she did Vegeta...she's your daughter, and mine...two of the strongest Saiyans in the entire history of our race...but now I must leave you all again...I'll be checking in less often now...so I expect you to look after her. I know you love her Vegeta...and I also know you think love as a weakness...but just think of this Vegeta...Love may be our biggest weakness...but it's also the source of our greatest strength...now goodbye Vegeta..." Sierra smiled at his bewildered face. "La.Ladies and Gentle men!" the announcer hollered although he didn't need to be that loud, considering the crowd was silent with wonder, and amazement. "This year's winner is Kit..." he finished as the silence continued for just a second more before the applause started up again. "Looks like my work here is done..." Kit shrugged and headed out past the other contestants who were too shocked to even move. "Wait.Kit..." Sierra placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Yes?" she met her mother's eyes. "Good job...I'm proud...but you're not nearly ready yet..." she winked and then disappeared. "I know mom...I know..." she mumbled under her breath and headed to the locker rooms to get changed. She quickly got dressed, and hoping to stay clear from everyone else she headed out the back. "Oh! Excuse me! Excuse me miss...uh miss Kit!" a man called from behind her. "Yes?" Kit turned around. "Here...here's your money..." he sheepishly handed her the prize money. "Thank you..." she replied taking her rewards and heading back the way she was going. "Hey Kit...Kit! I never got to say good fight!" she stopped dead in her tracks, taking a deep breath and turning back around, getting impatient. "That's quite alright Goku..." Kit nodded. "No really...you're an amazing fighter! So strong...and I thought I knew your strength...but I was wrong!" he rambled on. "I just want to ask you one thing." he continued. "And what might that be?" Kit quizzed. "I just want to know if...if I can train you...help you develop some of your techniques..." he gave her a happy smile, that made Kit laugh. "I don't know Kakarot..." Kit shrugged. "I know why not..." Vegeta interrupted. "She won't train with you...because she will be busy with me... I know more of her potential than you do Kakarot..." Vegeta defended. "Do I have any say in this?" Kit raised an eyebrow as the two focused on her again. "And if you truly want to know...I will refrain from training with either one of you...I still have much more to learn from Piccolo..." Kit watched their faces, as Goku just laughed, and Vegeta's face filled with anger. "Why do you insist on being around that Namek!" Vegeta spat. "Because he helped me when I was injured...and you owe him for just giving me shelter when I had no where else to go!" Kit rolled her eyes and turned back around. "And if you don't mind...I'm going to leave now..." she jumped off the ground and flew into the sky, and headed back to the lookout. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"Dende?" Kit called, peeking into the dining room. "Dende!" she yelled once again. "Oh this is impossible..." she sighed and turned around to be faced with Dende standing right there. "Your back already? I thought you would stay down there a little longer. At least to spend some time with your new found friends..." "No.I just wanted to ask you to tell Piccolo, when he gets back here, that I'll be in my room...and I won't be at dinner tonight..." she walked past Dende and headed for her bedroom. "Why did you leave so quickly?" Piccolo stood up once Kit entered the room. "Piccolo...you know I hate it when you sneak up on me like that...I'm just tired...that's all...and I really didn't feel like meeting everyone..." Kit shrugged and sat down on the bed next to where Piccolo was sitting before she arrived. "So maybe I was right in saying that you weren't quite ready for all this excitement..." Piccolo took the seat next to her. "No.I think I was ready...but that would be a lot for anyone...plus...I didn't really want to deal with my father anymore...he makes me think...think about things that I want to forget...times that will never come back...and it's only going to make me weak...and I can't be weak..." Kit shook her head. "You're not weak Kit...you know you're not weak, and I can't even picture you weak...but there will always be other days for you to meet everyone...and since they know you now...it will only be a matter of time before they come and drag you out themselves...whether or not your father likes to admit it; he's immensely proud of you, and he'll want to show you off to as many people as possible..." Piccolo chuckled. "Yeah, well I don't want to meet all his little Earthling friends...or his inferior earthling wife!" she glared at Piccolo and jumped to her feet. "Kit...calm down..." he got up and brushed a lose strand of hair out of her face. "I can't begin to understand how you must feel...but I'm here to talk..." he smiled. "No Piccolo...you're right...you can't understand..." she plopped back down on the bed and lied back, closing her eyes. "I can feel you starring at me Piccolo..." she opened her eyes slightly to meet his, and she laughed. "S-sorry..." he turned away as his cheeks took on a rosy shade. "Don't be...it happens...but...just don't let my father find out..." she laughed again. "It's good to see you're finally loosening up Kit...I guess I'll leave you to rest though...I'll bring your dinner here if you'd like...and that would be good...because we need to talk...or at least I have something to talk about with you..." Piccolo went to the door and turned back. "Thanks Piccolo..." Kit lifted her head slightly to watch him leave. "This can't be good...he has something to talk to me about..." she mumbled to herself.  
  
Piccolo knocked softly on Kit's door, holding a tray of food with his free hand. "Come in." Kit called; she had been lying in her bed, unable to sleep. "I brought your meal..." he handed the tray to her. "Thanks..." she took the tray from him, and stared at him as he stood there looking at the floor. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" she raised an eyebrow as he met her eyes. "Oh, it's ok, you can eat first..." he nodded his head. "And you're just going to stand there...staring at the floor...exciting..." she shrugged and began to pick at her food. "Come on...at least sit down Piccolo..." she waved her hand and patted a portion of the bed that was cleared off and Piccolo sat down. "So you said you had something to tell me?" Kit reminded him. "Oh, yeah, well the thing was that I wanted to say...I kinda forgot..." he turned his head from her questioning gaze. "Piccolo...what's wrong?" Kit placed her hand gently on his arm. "Uh...nothing...no I just don't remember that's all..." he jumped at her touch. "I'm not stupid Piccolo, that excuse isn't going to work on me! And I'm not the type to settle with people hiding things from me either...Piccolo...I care for you...you're my friend. So just tell me!" Kit crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "You're stubborn, just like your father..." Piccolo released a relaxed chuckle. "And you're avoiding the subject..." she spat back. "It was nothing that important..." his face became serious once again. "But it is important Piccolo..." she brought her face closer to his and starred into his eyes. "What aren't you telling me?" she searched for an answer in his hard eyes. "Now just isn't the time...but I will tell you..." his voice came out in a whisper. If I can ever find the courage I promise I'll tell you... his heart fought with his mind. "What's going on in your head Piccolo? And why is it that everyone else is so easy to read...but you always have a wall up..." Kit's hand went to his cheek but she pulled back and looked down at it as if it weren't her own. "I...I'm sorry...I think you really should go now..." she stuttered. "Yes...I agree...but don't forget...we have training to do in the morning. I guess I'll see you at breakfast." he stood up and exited the room, leaving Kit's mind to race with insecurity. Why does this always happen...and what is it about Piccolo that I can't figure out!  
  
"Good morning Kit...how was your rest?" Dende greeted her as she stumbled into the dining room. "I slept fairly well...that is once I finally got to bed..." she ran her hands through her tangled, fiery hair. "Something on your mind that I can help you with?" Dende pulled out the seat next to him. "Actually...maybe you can..." Kit smiled and sat down. "Well then, tell me what's troubling you!" he chimed, happy to be of a serves. "The thing is that last night I was talking with Piccolo...and he said he needed to talk to me...but when it came time to talk, well he just said that he forgot! I know he was lying, I could see it in his eyes...but usually I can tell what people are thinking...the thing is I just couldn't see it in his eyes!" she rested her head in her hands. "Maybe what he had to say didn't come from the mind...but form the heart..." Dende suggested with a smug smile. "Don't be ridiculous Dende...that's the most foolish thing I've ever heard!" Kit laughed tensely as Dende just gave her a knowing glance. "Maybe you should tell him that you were thinking, and worrying about him..." Dende rose from his seat and left Kit to ponder his final words. "Piccolo! You look horrible this morning!" Mr. Popo exclaimed as Piccolo plopped down in the seat across from Kit. "Yeah, you really don't look that great...are you sick? Feeling alright?" Kit bit her bottom lip in confusion. "I don't get sick...I just didn't sleep well..." he spat. "Well the two of you have something in common then...how about I get you something to eat now!" Mr. Popo suggested and left the room. "So you had a rough night too?" Piccolo avoided her eyes. "Not really...it's just took a while to get to sleep..." she shrugged and shoved a forkful of pancakes in her mouth. "Oh...was...was something wrong.ya know, that kept you up?" he questioned, keeping his eyes on his hands. "I don't like you like this Piccolo...why is it that we're never ourselves around each other?" Kit jumped to her feet abruptly and knocked her chair back. "Because things just got too odd between us..." Piccolo reasoned. "Why though? Because we kissed? Is that why? It didn't mean anything though! You know that and I know that! So what's wrong!" Kit's voice rose. "Nothing's wrong...but I think we should get to training...you did well yesterday, but you still have a long way to go!" Piccolo stood as well and led the way out of the room. "If you say so!" Kit smiled and followed Piccolo. "Right, so yesterday you proved that you have been improving, and quicker that I had anticipated, but there is still quite a bit you are lacking..." Piccolo raised his hand as a chair floated before him. "Now just relax...and don't fear the chair hitting you." he advised her. "Ok...why though? You're not going to throw it?" she stared at the object a few feet in front of her. "No.I'm going to throw it..." he laughed as the chair flew through the air straight for her head. "Piccolo!" Kit ducked and covered her head. "No! I told you not to fear it!" he scolded her as he took control of the chair again and brought it back in front of Kit. "What the hell do you expect me to do?" Kit's yelled as she regained her ground. "I expect you to build up your courage! What I'm trying to teach you are more than techniques that you can see...I'm attempting to expand your mind so that you don't fear what you can overcome! It's a chair Kit! Nothing threatening, so don't cower from it, instead face it head on!" he threw the chair at her again, this time more quickly and powerful. "Right!" she flung her hand out before her as the chair stopped in an instant. "Oh! Wow...I did it..." she looked on with interest until the chair fell to the ground. "Close...but not quite there yet..." Piccolo's voice stayed the same tone. "What do you mean? I did it!" Kit's eyes sparkled as she smiled widely. "No, you might have stopped it, but you couldn't keep it in the air for longer than a minute...here, follow me, you have a new task." he instructed as he walked off once again. "Yes sir!" she saluted him and marched behind him. "Stop fooling around Kit, I want you to sit, mediating in the air..." he pointed to the middle of a small room where there was a round stand that had spikes sticking up. "Um...I can't imagine that will be comfortable...but if that's all I have to do..." she shrugged. "Let me finish Kit...while meditating above the spikes you must also levitate these items...now the catch is if one of these things goes below that mark," he pointed out a red line that went around the entire room, "then it will set off a mechanism that will most likely injure you greatly...understand?" he waited for a reply. "Are you sure I'm ready for this Piccolo?" Kit swallowed hard. "If you're not, well then you will be soon enough..." he chuckled evilly. "Now hurry up!" he pushed her towards the stand and she reluctantly hovered above the spikes as she closed her eyes and the objects around her rose to her level, five inches above the red line. "How's this?" Kit asked, opening her eyes, but maintaining the same level of concentration. "Good...I'll turn it on now...in six hours it will automatically turn off, I'll see you then..." Piccolo nodded and left the room. "Six hours! Piccolo! Wait!" Kit's eye's widened and her mouth dropped, the items wavering in the air. "Oh man...this is gonna be fun..." she shook her head and went back to concentrating.  
  
A hissing sound came from the corner of the room six hours later and the lights brightened. "Finally!" Kit allowed the objects to fall to the floor as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "That was fun..." her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Well hello there, Kit...it's good to see you in one piece!" Dende teased. "Don't you have anything better to do? Like live your own life?" Kit spat. "Let me think about that one...nope!" he smiled at her and placed a full plate of food down on the table. "I figured you might be hungry...so I had Mr. Popo make you a little something..." Dende stepped back as Kit raced for the food and licked the plate clean. "Did I ever tell you how you're my hero Dende?" Kit laughed, placing a hand on her stomach. "That's not fair...you never called me your hero..." Rhyn stepped into the room. "Oh yeah, you have a visitor Kit..." Dende spoke the obvious. "Hey Dew! What brings you here?" Kit gave her a small hug. "Nothing much...I just thought we could hang out, and talk...ya know, like old times...plus...I don't think I said thank you...it kinda just slipped my mind..." she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Thank you? For what?" Kit laughed. "First for saving me...and second...well.I have a new friend now..." Rhyn's cheeks turned pink. "Ohh, I see...a new love interest...could it be Trunks by any chance?" Kit's voice mocked her. "Be quiet! But seriously...I'm a little worried Kit..." Rhyn's tone was serious. "About Trunks?" Kit raised an eyebrow. "No.About Justinian...he might be over me now...but he's stronger than he lets on Kit...I didn't want you to get involved in this, it was my fight..." "But it's mine now, so don't worry!" Kit cut her off. "I've tried not to... but he's close...he's coming to get you Kit, and how you last saw him was his weakest form...that was only the tip of the iceberg..." Rhyn sat down in one of the chairs at the long table. "Rhyn, I'm pretty sure that I'm strong enough to handle him, not to mention I have my father, Trunks, Kakarot...everyone..." Kit reassured. "Piccolo." Rhyn added giving Kit a half smile. "Don't you start with me too..." "What? I didn't say anything...but now that you brought it up..." Rhyn laughed. "There's nothing between us!" Kit stopped her before she could continue. "That's not what I see..." Rhyn winked before giggling again. "And what is it that you see, that I'm missing...what is it that everyone sees?" Kit yelled. "You two look like a pretty hott item to me..." she nodded, agreeing with herself. "Rhyn...why don't you concentrate on Trunks, and leave Piccolo for me to worry about..." Kit rolled her eyes. "And what's happening between the two of you anyway? I want to hear all the juicy details!" Kit changed the subject. "Oh nothing...we've just been, ya know, keeping in touch..." she shrugged innocently. "That's definitely not it! I can see it in your eyes...so when did he ask you out?" Kit asked eagerly. "Geeze! Is there anything you don't know? He asked me out after you left yesterday...and we hung out a little today..." Rhyn's cheeks burned red. "Ohh...should we start planning the wedding?" Kit teased. "Oh stop it Kit!" Rhyn playfully slapped her arm. "You have a few years to wait for that one, if it does happen that is...but he did introduce me properly to the rest of his family..." Rhyn informed. "Well that's great...so what were they like to you?" Kit pried. "Lets see...Bulma was really nice...and funny, but she seemed to embarrass him a lot. I got to see a bunch of baby pictures too! They were sooo cute! Your dad was pretty quiet the whole time...but for some reason I don't think he despised me as much as I figured he would...and Bra, his sister, was really kind too, and very energetic...she asked where she could get contacts like mine.ha...then Vegeta explained how this was my real eye color and everything...it was good...very interesting..." Rhyn finally finished. "Wow...looks like you know them better than I do..." Kit mocked. "Not for long! There's a little gathering tonight, and Trunks invited me, and he said I could bring a friend...and I guess he knew that you were the person I would most likely bring...so we're going...we better hurry too, it starts in a few minutes!" Rhyn grabbed Kit's hands and dragged her out of the dinning room. "Hold on Rhyn...I have to tell someone that I'm leaving..." Kit stopped. "Don't bother...I already took care of it!" Rhyn reassured as they flew off the lookout and headed to Capsule Corp.  
  
"Rhyn...you came!" Trunks greeted her with a hug. "And Kit...great!" he smiled at the two. "Of course I came...and I hope you don't mind Kit being here..." Rhyn tried to hide the fact that they planned the whole thing. "Not at all...you're always welcomed Kit! And I don't think that you've met my little sister Bra...well...your little sister too..." Trunks laughed as he led the way into a room in the back of the building that resembled a park. "No I don't believe I've met her..." Kit responded, her eyes scanning the huge building. "Here she is...Bra! Come here!" Trunks yelled. "What do you want now...can't you tell I'm on the phone?" she spat. "Be quiet...I want you to meet Kit...she's...well she's our half sister..." he placed a hand on Kit's shoulder. "What? Sister? That's so cool, I have a sister! That's so much better than Trunks!" she stuck out her hand, and Kit took it. "It's nice to meet you..." Kit shook her hand as the three walked away and left bra to talk on the phone. "You'll have to excuse her...she kinda has a big attitude for a ten-year- old..." Trunks explained as they finally entered the room. "Hey Rhyn...it's good to see you again!" Bulma waved. "And.Kit?" she questioned as all their eyes focused on Kit. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
"Where is she? Sierra where is she?" Vegeta slammed his fist into the wall. "I told you Vegeta that this would happen! That if you broke another promise she would take it hard and do something drastic! She left this for you..." Sierra threw a piece of paper at Vegeta.  
  
Papa,  
You promised that you would be here for me!  
But you still aren't home  
So I'm going away; if you  
Think that it's so much better  
Without me, then I'll just  
Stay away!  
  
Vegeta's eyes scanned the paper as he gave a short, angry huff. "This is ridiculous!" he snorted. "No! This is serious Vegeta! Don't even try to act like you played no part in this!" Sierra's voice rose. "It's not all my fault woman! She's your child too... is it so hard to look after your daughter?" he sneered. "Don't give me that crap Vegeta!" she starred into his eyes with a burning rage. "Stop it!" a small voice shouted from the front door. "Kitandra!" Sierra and Vegeta turned their heads to face her. "Why do you always do this? You said you'd be here Papa, you've been gone for 5 months...maybe you should have just stayed away..." she spat, her eyes fixed on the ground. "I'm back now..." he moved over to Kit and kneeled so that he was her level. "I'm back, and I'm always going to come back, and be there for you..." he gave her a brief smile, that only she could see. "I...I love you papa!" Kit wrapped her arms around Vegeta, as he hesitated before returning the hug.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
I'm always going to come back, and be there for you...his own words echoed through Vegeta's head. "I'm glad you made it Kit!" Bulma gave her a wide smile. "I didn't know you were friends with Trunks too..." "Um, well...yes, in a way..." Kit answered uncomfortably. "Mom...Not only are Kit and I friends, but also..." "Brother and Sister..." Vegeta cut Trunks off. "Vegeta...I'm pretty sure I would remember giving birth to Kit..." Bulma laughed. "She's my daughter Bulma, with a different woman..." Vegeta rolled his eyes, as the large group of people looked on with anticipation. "What? You cheated on me?" an enraged look spread across her face. "Actually, it's more like he cheated on my mother, rather than you..." Kit corrected, shrugging her shoulders. "Ok...some one please explain this to me...I'm getting really confused..." Bulma placed a hand on her forehead and sat in a near by chair. "It's not that hard mom, dad simply had a daughter with another woman who died before he met you, and then he had me and bra with you..." Trunks explained. "Why didn't you tell me Vegeta? Or even you Kit?" Bulma starred the two down. "How would she have had a chance to?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "For your information we spent a little while shopping together...but she said she was with Piccolo, not you!" everyone's eyes shifted over to Piccolo, who was in the corner of the room. "She's not with that Damn Namek!" Vegeta's power flickered slightly. "What's wrong with Piccolo?" Kit defended. "He's weak!" Vegeta spat simply. "No I think you're just jealous...jealous because right now I think you're a dick and Piccolo's the only one I can stand! You hate the fact that I'd turn to someone beside you!" Kit's tone challenged her father's. "How could you even accuse me of such a disgusting emotion?" "Oh that's right...I'm sorry! I forgot that you don't even know what the hell emotions are!" "You two stop your bickering!" Piccolo yelled, taking a step towards the group and starring up through the sunroof. "Wow...do you guys feel that power...it's amazing..." Goku commented as the rest of the Z-fighters, along with Rhyn, and Kit, focused on the sky. "You guys are all insane..." Bulma shook her head. "I know what you mean Bulma...I don't see anything..." Chi-Chi sighed, but the concentration of the others was never broken. "Uh oh...this isn't good..." Rhyn bit her bottom lip and ran out the front door with the rest following her. "Princess! Stay inside!" Koshia landed in front of Rhyn. "What's going on here?" Bulma raced to Rhyn's side. "This is one of my bodyguards, Bulma...now Kosh...what's coming?" Rhyn tried to concentrate. "It's Justinian..." Kit's serious expression brought concern to Piccolo. "Why is he coming here?" Trunks questioned. "Isn't it obvious? He's after Princess Rhyn!" Jamelia's feet hit the ground next to Koshia. "No...You forget...I have a new objective now." Justinian's body appeared behind Kit. "How are you my dear?" he placed a hand on her neck and caressed it. "Get your dirty hands off of me..." Kit turned around and smacked his hand away. "Don't you get it? No matter how much you want me...you won't get me..." Kit laughed in his face. "Oh I get the message...but you lack the knowledge to comprehend that you are weaker than I am..." he released a deep chuckle that sent an unusual chill down Kit's back. "If you want her you're going to have to go through me first!" Bulma stepped in, although she knew she had no chance. "Are you a fool? You are no match for me!" "Well you'll have to fight me too!" Trunks stepped forward and crossed his arms. "You're going to have to fight us all!" Goku cracked his knuckles and smiled. "If you very well wish to fight me, go right ahead...but the results are inevitable...I will get my way, I always do! And seeing how I'm such a nice guy I'll even give you a week to prepare for this...but don't think I'm a push over...ha! I'll show you a small portion of my power..." his voice echoed around them as they eyed him suspiciously, digesting his warning. "Yes...you seem fit to make an example out of..." he stated and disappeared from view. "Rhyn! Watch out!" Kit yelled a second before Justinian appeared her, and thrusted his hand through her stomach. "Rhyn, no! You bastard!" Trunks jumped forward and swung violently at the place where Justinian was standing. "Rhyn..." Kit's voice shook and the world slowed down as Trunks' unconscious body joined Rhyn's on the ground. Justinian's power had increased drastically, or rather Kit was seeing for the first time how powerful he truly was. She was in trouble, and she knew the worst part was that he was still holding back a great deal of energy. "Stop!" Kit gathered her strength. "We'll take the week! So you must agree to stay away from earth until then." she instructed. "It's a done deal...and after this battle you will belong to me..." he lifted her chin with his index finger and looked into her eyes. "Now leave!" she jerked her head away. Justinian released a mocking laugh and disappeared once again. "Is he gone for real this time?" Chi-Chi glanced around her frantically. "Yes...he's gone..." Kit responded weakly as she rushed to Rhyn and Trunks' side. "What did he do to my son!" Bulma demanded. "He's just knocked out...but Rhyn..." Kit balled up her fists and pounded the ground next to her cold body. "I'm gonna kill him!" she screamed as her energy surged throughout her body and all around her. "Kit...come on. We have training to do, and we only have a week." Piccolo placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You're right...he'll pay..." Kit stood up and flew off after Piccolo. "We better get started too...this looks like it's going to be some fight!" Goku added after the two had flown off out of sight. "What are we going to do with the girl's body?" Krillin scratched his head. "This isn't good...not at all...we'll take her, we must present the body to her father...but I'm sure we can find a way to bring her back..." Jamelia lifted her up. "Wait!" Bulma called after them. "She's still alive...but barely...leave her here, we'll take care of her!" she offered. "We cannot leave her..." "Then you two stay with us also." Bulma smiled. "Are you sure we won't get in the way at all?" Koshia questioned. "Not at all...and don't listen to Vegeta, he always bitches about everything!" Bulma escorted the two inside. "I guess we better get going..." Gohan looked around him. "You're right..." the rest agreed and went of in their separate directions leaving Vegeta out side with Goku, and the unconscious Trunks. "Pretty busy afternoon, eh Vegeta?" Goku struck up a conversation. "Shouldn't you be leaving Kakarot? And preparing for the battle?" he rolled his eyes. "I will be leaving soon, don't worry Vegeta...but are you going to fight?" he pried. "Of course... why would I pass up a challenge? I am Saiyan! And she is my daughter after all..." he sighed and leaned down and picked up his son before walking into the house. 


End file.
